


Frozen Ever After

by CuriousLion



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousLion/pseuds/CuriousLion
Summary: Anna and Kristoff get married. Elsa meets someone and later gets married. Elsa and her husband have a baby. Hans tries to get revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Your Majesty?" A voice at the door inquired. "Your Majesty, I am the wakeup call you ordered. Today is the big day, your sister's wedding." Elsa rolled over in her bed and squinted around her room, trying to make her sleepy eyes focus on the door the voice was coming from. "Thank you. I will be ready in a bit." Elsa replied. It's Anna's wedding day she thought excitedly. Kristoff was good for Anna and Elsa trusted him. They were so perfect together. She thought. As she sat up she looked out the window and noticed that the sun was not even up yet. She giggled to herself that even on her wedding day; she highly doubted Anna would be up this early.  
Elsa got dressed in a simple dark blue dress. The dress reminded her of the ones she wore when she was a little girl. She brushed out her hair and put it in a single braid. As she silently walked down the hallway she peeked into Anna's room and smiled when she saw her sister fast asleep.

She went down to the dining room for breakfast. It was still quite early so the regular noises of the kitchen were absent. Most of the food for the day was made the night before and around noon. Around these times the kitchen was a hurried, noisy place that teased the sense of smell of anyone who was around. Elsa sat down motioning the cooks to bring her meal. One of the servants brought out warm oatmeal with delicious peach slices. "Thank you Lilly." Elsa said to the server girl. Elsa ate slowly, enjoying the calmness before the busy wedding day began. 

Once she was finished she went to meet with other people charge of different assignments for the wedding. They came into the meeting hall and stood waiting for her to hear what they had to say. "Queen Elsa", the first person began, "I am pleased to announce that nearly all of the guests will be at the wedding. Your Majesty, I have not heard from Kristoff's family. Would you happen to know when they will be arriving?" "Kristoff informed me that the trolls would be here just before the wedding." Elsa responded. “It shall be interesting having trolls as wedding guests." Said the worker. "Yes it will," replied Elsa. The head chef confirmed that the food was all set for the party and the florist confirmed the shipment containing flowers for decorating the courtyard was there. For the next couple of hours Elsa over saw the decorating and helped solve any problems they encountered. As the workers and castle servants finished setting things up, Elsa went to wake up her sister.

Elsa knocked on Anna's door. "Anna? It's me Elsa." She opened the door expecting to find Anna still in bed, but she was not there. "Do you know where Princess Anna is?" Elsa asked a nearby servant. “I think she might be out on the balcony, the one facing the docks." Replied the servant. "Thank you", responded Elsa.  
Anna stood on the balcony watching ships come in and unload at the docks. These ships held the guests that were coming to her wedding. "My wedding", she thought with amazement. She heard someone coming. She turned to see Elsa walking into the balcony. "Hey sis." "Good morning Elsa." Anna replied. "It's the big day. Are you more excited or nervous?" Elsa asked with a smile. ”A little of both." Stated Anna. “I mean, Kristoff is the love of my life, he is the one, but getting married can be soooo nerve racking." Anna said as she pressed the palms of her hands to the sides of her face. Elsa put one hand over her mouth as she laughed then said, "Well I am thrilled for you, Anna. Everything will go fine. You'll see." Anna smiled at her sister and gave her a hug before leaving to eat breakfast.

Elsa decided to walk around outside the gates to pass the time. The kingdom was abuzz with excitement for the wedding. Elsa also felt joy and excitement watching the people in her kingdom. Children were laughing and playing. Many people saw Elsa and came to greet their queen. She spoke with them for a while and did ice tricks for the children. Time passed and Elsa had to start getting things ready for the ceremony. She waved goodbye as she walked back to the castle. 

Later that day the courtyard was filled with chatter as the wedding was about to start. All the guests were greeting and finding their seats. A good number of the trolls had shown up and the guests were half frightened and half amused to see them. The trolls where told by Kristoff to be in their best behavior. They greeted people kindly and adored the children that were present. They were all proud of their Kristoff and bragged about him and how they just knew Anna was right for him.  
Everyone had shown up and was accounted for except Olaf. Sven was with Kristoff getting groomed and Elsa was in the dressing room with Anna, helping her with her gown. Elsa adjusted the sleeves on Anna's dress then stepped back to get a better look at her. "You look gorgeous" Elsa exclaimed as the maids finished attaching Anna's veil. Anna blushed. “I wish Mama and Papa were here to see this." She said, her smile fading. Elsa cupped the side of Anna's face. "I know me too.” She said as she gave Anna a small smile. Just then Olaf walked in wearing a black top hat and a black bow tie to match. "Olaf!" Anna exclaimed. "Where have you been?" "I was picking some flowers for you to hold during your wedding." Olaf replied holding up a bouquet of flowers. Some still had the roots still attached and clumps of dirt on them." Oh Olaf that's so sweet of you but, I already have flowers." Olaf's face drooped in dismay. "Oh." He sighed. "But you know I think I like the flowers you have better Olaf." Anna continued. "Yippee, I told Sven you would love them!" He exclaimed then rushed off to find his seat.

The music began playing and the guests sat patiently in the spring afternoon sun, eager for the ceremony to start. Kristoff looked as handsome as ever wearing a nice white shirt. Covering that was a dark blue tuxedo vest and a necklace with rhinestones and crystals on it that that his troll family had made for him. He also wore dark pants and a dark green sash as a belt. The doors opened and out walked the maid of honor, Queen Elsa in her radiant light blue ice dress, with ice crystals sparking in her hair and her transparent train flowing behind her. As she walked down the aisle she was accompanied by Kristoff's best "man", Sven. Elsa had not been too pleased to have to walk down the aisle with a reindeer, but Sven was a part of the family too as well as Kristoff's best friend.

The music changed and the audience turned in their chairs to see the bride. A flower girl that Anna had chosen walked down the aisle tossing flower pedals and smiling shyly. Right behind her was Princess Anna wearing a beautiful white dress with thin sleeves that wrapped around her shoulders, much like the dress she had worn to Elsa's coronation. The bottom of the dress had sparking beads in folded rows all the way down and down her train. Her hair was braided around her head that became a bun at the back that held her veil. Kristoff stared in awe as well as the audience. Anna walked down isle and almost tripped over the flower girl because of her nervousness.  
Anna reached the front and handed Elsa Olaf's flowers she had been holding then took Kristoff's out-reached hand. The priest continued with the ceremony as Kristoff and Anna smiled at each other blissfully. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced after they had both said "I do". "This is the best part." everyone herd Olaf giggle quietly. Anna threw her arms around Kristoff's neck and kissed him as he held her in a loving embrace. The crowd cheered as the newlywed couple walked back down the aisle smiling hand in hand.

After the wedding there was lots of food and dancing. Elsa watched Anna greet and thank everyone in her social outgoing way. Elsa stood off to the side and watched people talk and dance. "Queen Elsa?" She turned to see a young man standing in a reverent manner. He had light brown hair and blue-green eyes. "Pleased to meet you Your Highness my name is Prince Isak of Windavia. He stated. "Pleased to meet you too." She replied. "Would you care to dance?" He politely asked. She normally would have declined but something about his eyes and simile captivated her. "Um... Sure." She responded.

As they danced she got to learn more about this fine stranger. " So Prince Isak, where in your family are you? Are you the oldest or youngest or...." Elsa asked. " Well I have two older brothers and a younger sister but, I wasn't born royalty." Isak began. "Oh?" "Yeah I was adopted. I was an orphan on the streets and the queen saw me begging for food and decided to adopt me. I was about six years of age." “Unbelievable, Kristoff as you might have heard was adopted by trolls." Elsa remarked. "But the King and Queen? That is so kind of them. You are sure blessed." "Yes I sure am. I owe my life to the King and Queen of Windavia." Isak replied. As Elsa was about to ask how he ever became an orphan, the song ended he thanked her for the dance. She thanked him back and he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Elsa realized she really enjoyed dancing with Isak and was sad to have him leave. As she was pondering over this, Anna approached her. " Hi Elsa, have you tried the chocolate fountain yet?" She asked enthusiastically. "No, not yet" responded Elsa. "Come on!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"Yum!" Elsa and Anna both said. "This chocolate is so delicious." Commented Elsa. Anna nodded she finished a strawberry covered in chocolate. "So, Elsa," Anna began in a low voice. "I saw you dancing with someone over there. Where is he from? Is he nice? Do you like him? Are you going see him again?" Her voice getting louder and more rushed with each question. "Anna! Shhh" Elsa hushed her sister. "His name is Isak of Windavia. He seemed pretty nice. He was actually an orphan and was adopted into the royal family. He has amazing blue-green eyes and..." She stopped short when she noticed Anna smiling in amusement. "But it was just one dance that's all, nothing more." Elsa reassured her. "Hmm, I think I am going to have to talk to this Prince Isak. Anna said mischievously. "Anna, please don't." Responded Elsa in a distressed tone. "Ok, ok." She responded.  
As the night was getting late, the party drew to a close. The guests were saying their good byes and heading home. Elsa was saying farewell to one of the diplomats when she noticed Prince Isak walking towards her. "Hello again Your Highness. He said, flashing her sweet smile. Elsa's heart fluttered. "I ran into your sister and she informed me that you are great at giving tours of the kingdom. I thought maybe since my ship does not leave till later tomorrow I could have a tour?" He continued. "Anna!" Elsa said under her breath. "Sure I would be happy to give you a tour of my kingdom. Just meet me at the castle entrance after breakfast tomorrow. " "Great! See you then Queen Elsa" he bowed then left. If Kristoff and Anna had not already left for their honeymoon, Anna would surely be getting a lecture from Elsa. Elsa however was pleased that Isak and she would be spending the day together tomorrow. She liked the way her name sounded with his voice, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa travels to meet Isak's parents.

Chapter 2  
Elsa was not sure what to pack. She could easily make clothing with her powers so packing clothes was not a necessity. She decided to pack a few of her favorite dresses anyway. Three of them were dresses she had made and four of them were normally made. She stopped packing for a bit and pulled out the letter again. She had read it over and over but it still made her happy when she read it. The letter was from Isak, the prince she had met at Anna's wedding. This was not the first letter from him. They had written many letters to each other and Isak had come and visited twice. This letter was different than the rest because it was also an invitation to come to Windavia and meet his adoptive parents. Elsa was nervous about going because she wanted to make a good impression. Not only as the Queen of Arendelle but because she really cared about Isak.   
She tucked the letter in her bag along with the rest of her things. Now that everything was packed she went down to meet Kristoff and Anna for dinner. "All ready for tomorrow?" Anna asked dipping a piece of fish in the sauce. "Yes I just finished packing." Replied Elsa before taking a bite. After she had swallowed Kristoff spoke. "Wasn't Isak supposed to be here by now?" "Yes." Elsa paused, "but I am guessing he stopped for the night and won't arrive until morning." "Probably. How far is Windavia anyway." He asked. "It is a three days journey by ship." "Hmm." he nodded before changing the subject. The meal was soon finished and the three of them went to the lounge hall. Olaf came in to see what they were doing. " Hey everyone." he said as he looked around the room. "Where's that prince fellow who thinks I am a butler?" When Isak had first met Olaf he had asked if Elsa had created him to be her butler. Elsa had laughed as Olaf stood looking confused. This had now become a joke between all of them. "You mean Isak?” Said Elsa. He won't be here till morning" Olaf frowned. "Olaf, Kristoff tells me you are a great joke teller." Anna said, trying to cheer him up. "Yes," Olaf was smiling again. "Yes well there's this really good one I just thought of." He began telling one joke after another as the others laughed. They each then took turns telling jokes until they heard a knock at the door. A royal messenger came in. "Queen Elsa, I am here to tell you that a visitor has arrived to see you." Elsa looked puzzled. Who would be visiting at this time? “Very well then, who is this visitor." inquired Elsa. The messenger opened the door further and standing in the door way was Prince Isak. “Isak! You made it!" Elsa exclaimed, her face lighting up as she went toward him. "Sure did. Sorry I am late." He replied meeting her in an embrace. “I figured you had stopped for the night and would not be here till morning." She told him. "And go another day missing you?" He replied, taking her hand. Elsa blushed. The two only had a minute to greet each other before Olaf rushed up saying how happy he was to see Isak again. He was followed by Anna and Kristoff, who gave their welcome as well. After they and all said hello, they decided to go up onto the balcony to gaze at the stars since it was a clear summer night. They sat, talked and asked Isak how his trip was until it was time for bed.  
The next morning everyone went to see Elsa and Isak off. The ship crew was preparing the ship for departure as Elsa said her goodbyes. Anna stared at the ship sitting at the dock. "Elsa," Anna said with a worried look. "You will be safe right?" Elsa grabbed Anna's hands "Don't worry Anna the trip is only three days and the ship is near the shore for most of it." Elsa understood her sister's concern. Their parents had drowned at sea. "So, Ice Queen, you ready to set sail?" Isak winked at Elsa. "Ice Queen?" Elsa replied. “No one has called me that before." Kristoff laughed. "Well it fits." He said. Elsa shrugged. Hugs and goodbyes were given then Isak and Elsa boarded the ship. Elsa watched her kingdom fade as they got further from the shore. Only once she could barely see it, did she go below deck.   
A few hours passed and the ship was now miles from Arendelle. This was the first time Elsa had sailed and despite her reassuring Anna, she felt nervous about being on the open water. Three days later they arrived at Windavia as planned. From the ship Elsa could see the landscape of the kingdom. There was a chain of small mountains on one side. Below the hill like mountains was a valley. Most of the kingdom was built in the valley while the castle itself was nestled between two of the mountains. As they walked on shore Elsa felt disoriented. Isak told her it was from being on a boat for three days and that it would wear off. "Anyways we will be riding on horseback up to the castle so don't worry about not being able to walk straight." They both mounted their horses and rode toward the castle.   
The castle was quite an imposing structure. It looked sturdy and impenetrable. "It must be built that way to intimidate other rival kingdoms." Elsa thought to herself. Once they reached the gates, they dismounted the horses. Isak fetched a messenger to tell the King and Queen that they had arrived then he took her inside and showed her the room she would be staying in. Following that, Isak gave her a tour of the Kingdom like she had for him. It wasn't till dinner time when they returned to the castle. They freshened up and went to the dining hall.   
The King and Queen were already waiting when they walked in. "Isak! They both said cheerfully as they hugged him. It was clear that Isak was adopted. He looked nothing like his adoptive parents. Although he was strong and fit, he was slender. His parents were a bit more bulky. The king was a big burly man and the Queen had a bit more than skin and bones. "This must be Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The King said respectively. "I am King Albin and this is my wife Queen Ulla. Elsa held her head high, smiling as answered. “Pleased to meet you both." Her tone reflected her mantel of authority as Queen. "She is such a beautiful young women, Isak." The queen said as she smiled warmly at Elsa. "Come, let's eat." The king requested. They sat down and were served their food.  
"Queen Elsa, may I ask something? Said the King after a long conversation about both kingdoms. "Most other royals who visit bring guards with them but, I noticed you are alone. Most Queens would not dare travel without protection. I am curious to know why it is different for you." This was true. Elsa knew that most other royals brought protection when they traveled just in case someone got any crazy ideas. She never thought much about being protected by guards because people knew what she could do. "Elsa can defend herself." Isak answered for her. "What do you mean?" Asked the king. "You didn't tell them?" Elsa asked Isak. "I wanted them to meet you first." He replied. The King and Queen looked at them with confused expressions.  
Isak turned to his parents. “Elsa is special." He glanced at Elsa. "She was born with ice powers." The King and Queen both looked uncertain. "Show them." Isak said smiling at Elsa. Elsa picked up her glass and held it up for them to see. They watched as ice crystals formed on the entire thing and froze her drink. "Fascinating!" The king exclaimed, reaching for the frozen glass. Isak and Elsa shared a look while his parents studied the glass with amusement. "And can you undo it." The king asked, handing Elsa back her drink. With the glass back in her hand she thawed right before their eyes. "Child, you are beautiful and gifted." The Queen said to Elsa. "Thank you" Elsa replied sincerely.  
The servants came and cleared the meal and they all walked into the hallway. "Good evening, it was nice meeting you Elsa. Glad to have you home Isak. We will see you both in the morning." The queen said before hugging them both and planting a kiss on their foreheads. Isak took Elsa up to the rooftop. They gazed across the valley at the kingdom as the sun set. "Isak? Is there a reason why the castle is the only thing built above the valley?" "Yes." He replied. "When the ancestors of the royals first claimed this land, there was a lot of rebellion. They built their castle in the mountains as a way to make a point. By building higher they symbolized that they were of higher authority and that they ruled over the people." “Wise tactic, and it seemed to work saying that the kingdom still stands today." She responded. Isak nodded. They stood in silence, watching the sun disappear below the horizon until Isak spoke. "Elsa, you had me meet Olaf but you never explained why you created him." "Well," Elsa said staring off into the distance, her mind reviewing the memory. “To really explain why, I would have to start from the beginning." She told him about when Anna and she were little. She explained how alone and scared she was, trapped in her room. Finally she told about the day of her coronation and how she had let her powers slip. "I was so frightened I ran away. Once I had time to clear my head I realized I was free to use my powers and not be a danger. I built a snowman on a whim. I didn't realize I had actually brought it to life until later." "Wow that is some story." Isak said. “How though is it possible to create life with ice?" “I think my powers are ice and magic all in one element." She said releasing a swirl of snow from her hand. “This also explains why I can make clothes that don't melt. They are a fabric of ice and magic." Isak watched her with complete fascination. "Ok Isak what about you. You told me you were an orphan but you never explained what happened to your parents. Isak's brow furrowed as he leaned on the railing. "When I was five there was a war between this kingdom and another one. My father was a solider. He fought bravely but died in battle. I hardly remember him." He glanced over at Elsa. “My mother was heartbroken when she found out he had died. I remember her crying a lot. She became depressed and would sometimes cry when she looked at me. 'You look so much like him' she would say." Elsa saw the pain in his eyes. "A year passed and she got worse. She would go to her job then come home and sit a stare at nothing for hours. One day I woke up and she was gone. People said she had gone insane and ran away. Since the kingdom was recovering from war, no one could afford to take me in. I went from house to house learning to beg for food and a bed for the night. This went on for several months. Then one day I was going around looking for food when I saw a crowd." Isak now was smiling slightly. ”The King and Queen had come to visit the village. I waited until they had finished speaking and the crowd started to disperse before asking for food. The Queen walked right up to me and asked me to come dine with her in castle. I still remember the excitement I felt as a child. After staying a few days at the castle they asked if I would like to be raised as one of their children. I grew up playing with the boys I now call brothers. Also two years after I was adopted the Queen had a little girl who I call my sister." Elsa had been listening intently to his story. “Will I get to meet your siblings?" "Hopefully. Then you can impress them by freezing things." He teased. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh so I am a court jester now?" They both started laughing. Isak stood and took her by the hand. He walked with her to her room and kissed her goodnight before leaving. Elsa climbed into bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Isak's wedding

Chapter 3   
It was about eight months since Kristoff and Anna's Wedding and the kingdom was preparing for a second wedding. The wedding of Prince Isak and Queen Elsa. Isak and Elsa had grown in love with each other ever since they met at Anna's wedding. When Elsa had gone to Windavia, Isak had told his parents that he was going to propose to her. They had grown to admire Elsa in just the few days she was there and approved of his choice. He waited until they were back in Arendelle to propose. Isak had her show him her ice castle. As they were about to head back, he proposed. Elsa became happy and excited, but then her excitement faded. She said no to his proposal but would not explain why. The ride back to the castle was silent. Elsa couldn't look at him. Isak saw pain in her eyes but did not understand. That night Elsa had laid in her bed thinking. She had said no to Isak because she was afraid her powers would somehow hurt Isak. She still believed she was too dangerous for someone to love. Having a sister to hug and be a friend was one thing, but loving someone and being married was another. She had already caused harm to Anna twice and, she feared that she would hurt the man she had dearly fallen in love with. She got out of bed and went to talk to Anna.  
"Umm," Anna had said when Elsa told her about the proposal. "No offense Elsa but, have you bumped your head? I thought you have learned by now that you can't let fear run your life." "But my powers..." Elsa interrupted. "Fear only makes it worse. Love can thaw. If you truly love Isak then you have nothing to fear."Anna continued. Elsa sighed, thinking to herself. Then she smiled at her sister. "Thanks Anna. You are right. But now Isak probably hates me. "she said, burying her face in her hands.  
Anna had then talked to Isak the next morning, explaining why Elsa had rejected him. Later that morning Isak and Elsa had talked to each other. "Elsa I don't have ice powers so I do not know what that's like but I do know that I love you and trust you.” "What if I lose control? It has happened before." Elsa asked. "I'll take my chances." he replied putting a hand on her arm. "I know you are a powerful woman and that is what I admire about you. Now please trust me Elsa. Trust that I believe in you. If you trust me then you can trust yourself." Isak said with determination. Elsa looked at his face, knowing he had no doubts about her. "I trust you Isak. Anna and you have helped me to realize I don't need to be afraid." She said lifting her head. "Then Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?" "Yes." Elsa replied in tears. Isak wiped a tear from her cheek then leaned in to kiss her.  
Anna woke up to see the sun just rising. A month and a half had passed since that day Isak had proposed and it was now the day of his and Elsa's wedding. Anna looked over at Kristoff sleeping with his arm over his face. Anna put a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. Kristoff shifted his arm from his face, looked at his beautiful wife and smiled. "Good morning." He mumbled. "It is a good morning. It's Elsa's wedding day." she replied. "Well then we better get up, make ourselves useful and help out." He commented. He and Anna got dressed and headed down to eat. They saw Isak sitting at the table finishing his Breakfast. Anna and Kristoff sat down beside him while the servants served them their breakfast. "Hi Isak. Have you seen Elsa this morning?" Anna asked. "No," Isak responded, "but the cook informed me that she had already been down to eat so, I suspect she is attending to other matters at the moment. “He pushed his finished plate aside. “Please excuse me; I have to ensure things run smoothly with the guests that are arriving. If you see Elsa tell her I will be at the Inn…and that I love her." He added smiling. "Will do." Kristoff confirmed.   
After they ate, Kristoff went to help with the work still needed for the wedding. Anna went up to Elsa's room. The door was opened a crack so Anna pushed it open farther and went in. She saw Elsa sitting at the window tracing patterns of ice on the glass. Anna walked up and stood behind her, running Elsa's loose braid through her fingers. "Hey Anna." Elsa said, in response. "Hey sis, I saw Isak earlier. He said he will be at the Inn if you need him." Ok, thanks Anna." said Elsa, turning to face her sister. "I remember your wedding. I now understand how it feels the morning of your own wedding day." "Yep but just wait and you see what being married feels like. It is an adventure all its own" Anna replied. Elsa and Anna sat in silence thinking. Then Elsa stood up. "Well there are a million things to get done before the ceremony starts. I think I am going to find Isak and help greet the guests. I am Queen after all. Oh and Anna, are Kristoff and you ok with running the kingdom again till we get back from our honeymoon?" "You bet. Speaking of Kristoff I left him hanging up ribbon so I had better get back to him." Anna replied. Both headed downstairs, and then parted ways.  
The day turned into late afternoon as the wedding was about to begin. Elsa's wedding was just as beautiful as Anna's was. It was held indoors due to the chilly fall weather. The castle had been decorated lavishly. It was truly fit for a Queen's wedding. With the guests all in their seats, Isak standing at the front, and the music playing, Elsa walked down the aisle escorted by Olaf. Olaf deeply loved Elsa for bringing him to life and had begged to walk with her at her wedding. They both made their way to the front. Isak stood at the alter gazing at Elsa. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her wedding dress resembled her blue ice dress but this one was all white with lace sleeves. Elsa stood across from Isak who was wearing a black uniform with gold trim and a purple sash across his chest. They both said their vows, exchanged rings and were announced man and wife. Isak leaned down and wrapped his hands around her waist as Elsa placed a hand on his neck and kissed him. "Ladies and Gentleman, King Isak and Queen Elsa, the King and Queen of Arendelle." The priest proclaimed. The crowed bowed as Elsa and Isak walked arm in arm down the row.  
At the party afterword’s, Anna clung to Elsa's side as much as possible, beaming like a proud sister she was. Elsa enjoyed her comfort and embraced it knowing that she would not see her for a few days while Isak and her were on their honeymoon. The wedding guests each congratulated the royal couple and gave their complements. It was a lovely atmosphere filled with friends, food, and music. Elsa and Isak stepped into the center of the ballroom and danced together as husband and wife. Elsa never thought she could be so happy holding on to Isak with his hand on her waist as they glided across the ballroom. She looked over to see her sister dancing with Kristoff. She smiled as she saw Kristoff accidentally step on Anna's foot and laughed when moments later Anna did the same to Kristoff.  
The party was nearly over when Isak and Elsa climbed into the sleigh that had been prepared for them. Elsa stood to speak to the crowd. "Thank you all for your support and being here today. It was marvelous." Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all came up to hug the couple goodbye. "Goodbye." Isak and Elsa waved as the carriage started to move. Elsa felt so loved as she looked at all the smiling faces. She flicked her hands toward the ground and with her powers created fluffy white bunnies out of snow that hopped and glided through the night. The crowd awed as the children laughed and chased after them. Isak and Elsa watched this beautiful scene till their sleigh was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and the royal family are enjoying life when Elsa gets some unexpected news.

Chapter 4  
"Anna look out!" Warned Kristoff. Before she could react, a snowball hit her right smack in the face. As she wiped the snow off, she saw Elsa running away laughing. Elsa stopped short when she saw Kristoff standing in her path. He causally tossed a snowball up in the air and caught it, meanwhile smirking at Elsa. Isak was off to side ready to come to his wife's aid. Elsa's surprise turned to a smirk as well as she used her powers to form a massive ball of snow above her head. "Oh no." Kristoff said with regret. Elsa's muscles tensed as she prepared to launch her snowball. Suddenly she heard Anna's voice and felt her sister tackle her to the ground, the giant snowball landing on both of them. "Got her Kristoff." Anna said out of breath. " Hey!" Elsa objected. Isak rushed towards them while tossing a snowball at Kristoff. "I'll save you my queen!" Isak declared as he plopped next to the snow pile that was covering the girls. "Ahhhhh" Kristoff yelled as he too landed next to them. Everyone bursted out laughing.   
Kristoff and Isak helped the girls up and Elsa swirled her hand to clear the snow from their clothes. "That was fun." Said Anna. "Indeed." Replied Isak. "I was worried about being in a snowball fight against Elsa but, Then you, Anna surprised me. Kristoff winked at Anna as the four of them walked back to the sleigh. "We have been so busy the last few months since the wedding it's too bad we didn't do this during the winter." Elsa stated as she dissolved the snow around them, bringing the land back to its late spring state. "It is a good thing we have you then Elsa. Snow whenever." Isak remarked wrapping an arm around her. "Next time we should include Olaf and Sven in our fun." Kristoff suggested. Instead of enjoying the snow with them, Olaf and Sven had gone off in search of lovely flowers to place in the dining hall. This was Olaf's hobby in the spring. He and Sven had grown to be great friends and spent lots of time exploring the kingdom. "Yes they would like that" stated Elsa. "Hey Elsa, you're not feeling sick anymore right?" asked Anna. "No just earlier but it passed." "That's good." Anna responded with relief. They climbed into the sleigh and rode back to the castle. The four of them drank hot chocolate and played board games.  
The next morning Anna and Kristoff went down to breakfast. Isak and Elsa were already sitting, chatting to each other when they came in. Kristoff and Anna said good morning and sat across from them. As they waited for their meal they discussed matters pertaining to the kingdom. "Trade has increased ", Isak was saying, "now that the weather is warm more people are able to travel." "Yes, this one of the busiest trade periods of the year." Elsa stated. "When is the other busiest time?" Kristoff asked. "Autumn, right after harvest." Elsa informed him. "Guess that makes sense." Kristoff replied before adding that this time is a busy one for his ice business as well and he would be gone a lot the next couple of weeks. Anna sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He had told her this earlier so she knew but, hated to be reminded of how little she would see him. To add to that, she now figured her sister and Isak would be busy lately also. As they sat talking, their food was brought out.   
Breakfast this morning included warm fresh baked muffins, apple cider, scrambled eggs and delicious smelling sausages. They all inhaled the wonderful scents and began eating. Everyone except Elsa. Anna looked up as took a bite and realized her sister was not eating. Elsa looked awfully pale. "Elsa! You don't look so good." Anna exclaimed. In response Elsa stood and dashed out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. "I guess she is feeling sick again. I'm going to make sure she is ok." Isak said. "Excuse me" he called to the cooks. "Would you mind keeping my food warm until I am ready to finish it?" "Certainly your majesty. Did the queen not like her food? We can make something else if she desires it?" The head chef replied. "No she is feeling a little ill this morning that's all. Thank you though." Isak said as he left the room.   
"Poor Elsa." Anna said. "This is the third day in a row that she has felt sick." "Hopefully it will pass again." Kristoff commented. Ten minutes later Isak came back. "She is resting right now. I told her I would be back after I have eaten." As Isak was eating Anna went to find someone she could ask advice from. This person was a servant named Ragna. Ragna was a woman in her forties and had worked in the castle since Anna was little. She was the one Anna usually turned to for stories and, as she got older, advice. "Ragna?" Anna said once she had found the woman. "Hi sweetie what's wrong?" Ragna asked as she saw the concerned look on Anna's face. "I am worried about Elsa. She has been sick the last three days but it goes away later in the day. I don't know what kind of illness it could be." "Well it could be stress." Suggested Ragna. "but... it could also be." She hesitated. "What?" Anna pleaded. "Well it sounds like she has morning sickness which woman get when they are pregnant." Anna's eyes went wide. "What p-pregnant." She could barely say the word. She felt shocked and giddy at the same time. "Careful though" warned Ragna "that might not be what it is." Anna nodded her understanding and thanked Ragna. Anna desperately wanted to tell Elsa what she had discovered so she went to check on her.   
As she got closer to Elsa's room she noticed the drop in temperature. By the time she reached Elsa's door she could see her breath. Anna knocked softly on the door. Isak opened it and Anna saw his face was scrunched up in worry. "Maybe she will talk to you." Said Isak. Anna did not understand what he meant. She looked around the room for her sister but instead she saw a thin layer of frost over everything. She shivered as she walked toward the center of the room. Seeing the room affected by Elsa's powers made her forget what she had discussed with Ragna. What now ran through her head was that Elsa's sickness was somehow making her lose control over her gift. "What's going on? Anna asked. "Where's Elsa?" "In there," he pointed the bathroom/dressing room, "but she refuses to come out." Anna saw a trail of ice leading to the bathroom door. The door itself had ice over it, sealing it shut.  
Elsa sat with her back against the door, listening to the voices on the other side. She came in here to be alone but now it had made a scene. She tried to get her emotions under control. "I am just over reacting." She thought to herself. "It can't be true." She had been sitting in bed earlier trying to think of what could've made her sick. As she remembered learning about morning sickness and pregnancy, the thought hit her that she might be pregnant. The shock of realizing this made her release her control of her powers. It became worse when her instincts told her that she was right.   
Elsa being terrified at the thought of pregnancy, hid herself in the bathroom to think and fret in peace. Her powers sealing the door behind her. She now sat trying to calm herself down so she could safely talk to Isak and Anna. She thought for a second then got up and opened a drawer. In the drawer there was a pair of gloves she used to wear. Clearing her mind, she melted the ice on the door and put on the gloves.  
Anna felt relief when she saw the door thaw and open. She and Isak started to move towards Elsa in order to comfort her but Elsa held her hands up signaling them to stay back. Anna instantly noticed the gloves on Elsa's hands. Whatever was going on had Elsa terrified. Anna's heart broke to see her sister like this. "Elsa, honey, what's wrong?" Isak asked concerned. Elsa wrapped her arms tight around herself. "I think the reason I have been sick is because I am pregnant." Elsa spoke as she stared at the ground. "Wh- What? Elsa that's wonderful" Isak said stepping to hug her. Elsa threw up her hands again cautioning him to remain where he was. "Elsa why are you upset? This is great news!" Anna told her sister. Elsa flashed a pained look at Anna. "For you it would be but, I am different. I have no idea how my powers would affect the baby." "What do you mean?" Isak asked. "Well what if my powers harm the baby while it is growing. What if it kills it?" Tears where running down Elsa's face. "Or what if it has powers like me and can't control them? I don't want them to be shunned all their life. And I... I can't be a mother. What if I make a mistake? I was not a great big sister to you Anna and I just... I.." She looked at Isak. "I'm scared." she said, her voice cracking. Even with her gloves on, ice managed to form on the ground beneath her.   
With her rant over Isak stepped toward her again. "No, please I might hurt you." Elsa pleaded. Isak did not even hesitate. "Come here sweetheart." He said softly as he slipped off her gloves. She didn't even argue. He pulled her tightly to him and held her as she buried herself into his chest sobbing quietly. He held her silently until he felt her body relax and she began to calm down. "We don't know what will happen." Isak advised. "But we need to keep our chin up and hope for the best. It's alright to be sacred but let's not let that control us." I am here for you Elsa as well as your sister." Isak glanced at Anna. He released his hold as Elsa looked up nodding at him. “Better now?" "A little. I still am not sure how to feel though." Elsa replied. "Why don't you take today off to sort out what you are feeling." Suggested Isak. " Yes I think I will go and spend the day in my ice palace." Elsa said walking over and grabbing her cloak. Every bit of her wanted to run like she did on her coronation day. "Elsa?," Elsa turned to look at Isak. "Despite your fears, I am truly excited for us." " Me too. Well not 'us' but for you two." added Anna. Elsa smiled a little and gave her a hug. "Sorry Anna. I didn't mean to freak out. I-" " I understand." Anna interrupted. "You were just scared. By the way Elsa, you are a great sister and will be a great mother." " Thanks Anna." Elsa's face still showed uncertainly. "Can you not tell anyone except Kristoff? I think it might be safe to wait until we know for sure the baby will.... be ok." "It will be. I'm sure of it but yes I'll keep it a secret." Anna responded. Elsa sighed. "I will be back before dinner." She said as she walked out to door. "I'm going to be a father.” Isak sated after Elsa had left. He looked like he was in a trance. "I know it's going to be great." Anna replied. "I need to find Kristoff before he leaves." Then she too left.   
Elsa had reached the stables and ordered a single horse to be prepared for her. The stable boy brought out her horse with a small pack attached. In the pack was food since she was to be gone for the day. Elsa was glad because she had missed breakfast and was now starving. She mounted her horse and rode off toward her ice palace. When she arrived, she was glad to see her palace untouched. Very few people knew about it and Elsa liked it that way. Anyone who had found it by accident also found themselves face to face with Marshmallow, the gigantic snow monster that protected Elsa's ice palace.   
Just like Olaf had his personal flurry, her palace had its own winter climate. Even in the summer it remained frozen. Elsa left her horse in the non frozen part of the mountain so it could graze peacefully. She walked up the stairs, her hand gliding along the smooth railing. The doors opened at her will. Lifting a hand she fashioned a bench and she sat and closed her eyes, her head leaned back against the wall, trying to sort out her emotions. Despite her trying she still felt her heart racing and her powers begging to be released. She stood swung a fist toward the opposite wall. Ice shot out of her clenched fist and smashed into pieces as it hit the wall. She repeated this a few times, grunting with the effort and strength she was putting into it. She then stood with her arms tucked to her face, her fists touching her forehead. Elsa gathered all of her fear and summoned the rest of her strength as snow swirled violently around. Finally when she could hold it no more, she released her power and ice shot out forming a barricade of thick spikes all around her. Bent over and breathless she collapsed onto her knees. Exhausted she sat thinking. ”I am glad Isak's not here. I wouldn't want him to see me like this." Releasing her fear like that had made her feel better. The fear had been replaced by a new energy and she now felt more confident and determined. Fear had become courage. She began to think about her new mission in life, about being a mother. Elsa felt warm inside thinking about it. Doubt creped in but she pushed it aside. "It's ok to be scared but I am not letting that ruin me." She said remembering Isak's words. Elsa placed a hand over her flat stomach and tried to imagine a baby growing there. Soon she became overwhelmed with it all again and decided to forget about it till she saw Isak again.   
She looked around her palace and decided it needed a few more touches. She had fixed the damages caused by Hans long ago. It had been before Isak and she spent their honeymoon there. There was a bed and a simple table already built from that time but, she began to build statues, chairs and a dining table out of ice. None of these things were needed since no one was living there but, it was something to take her mind off of how she felt. It was getting late and Elsa knew she should be getting back to the kingdom. She left her castle saying goodbye to Marshmallow before finding her horse and riding back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of life for the royals. They prepare for a festival and Elsa confides her secret.

Chapter 5  
Two months passed and Elsa sat in her office filling out paperwork. She had been working all morning and was ready for a break. She sighed as she sat back in her chair, her hands dropping into her lap. As her hands fell into her lap they brushed against her stomach. Her pregnant belly was hardly noticeable except to the four people who knew. Elsa closed her eyes for a bit until she heard a knock. Isak came in and glanced at all the paperwork then his wife. "You look like you could use a break. Why don't you let me finish this while you stretch your legs." Elsa stood up. "Thanks Isak, I could use some fresh air. A little walk will do me some good. Then when I come back we will go to the summer festival planning meeting." "Sounds good. See you when you come back." Isak replied as he sat in Elsa's chair.   
Elsa headed out to enjoy the bright summer day. On her way toward the gates she saw Kristoff and Sven unloading their sleigh. Kristoff waved to Elsa and she waved back. Kristoff had been up in the mountains hauling ice for the last three days and now was back for a little while. Sometimes Anna would go with him but in the summer she preferred the warm sun instead of a chilly mountain top.   
As Elsa walked she could feel the warm sun on her skin. Most people were minding their own business, shuffling among the shops and houses. There was a group of children playing nearby. Elsa sat on the steps of a building and watched them. A few of the children saw her and shyly walked up to her. "Hello your majesty." One of the girls said as she curtsied. "Hello and what is your name?" Elsa asked the little girl. "Ira." The girl said twirling from side to side. "Ira? That is a lovely name. Are you having fun playing?" The girl nodded. "Are you going to show us your ice powers?" One of the boys asked. "Not today but you know what? The summer festival is coming up and I have something big planned." "What?" The children wanted to know. "Nah-ah it is a surprise so shhh." Elsa whispered to them. They all nodded that they understood and a few giggled. "I saw you all playing. What game were you playing?" Elsa asked. She listened with interest as they explained the game they had made up. "Will you watch us?" Ira asked. "I certainly will." Replied Elsa. The children all ran off to play their game.   
The woman that was keeping watch over the children came over and asked permission to sit with Elsa. Elsa granted it and welcomed the woman's company. The woman was holding an infant and Elsa asked her how many children she had. "Three." She responded. "The boy over there and the girl that curtsied to you are mine as well as this little girl." She held up the baby she was holding. It smiled at its mother and reached a tiny hand toward her face. Elsa smiled as she watched this interaction between mother and child. "Would you like to hold her your majesty?" Elsa felt a little nervous. "If it is fine with you." She replied. The woman handed Elsa the baby. Elsa held it in her lap while she talked with the woman, the baby playing with Elsa’s braid. The woman introduced herself as Moa and told more about her children.   
"I watched you with all those little ones. You are good with kids Queen Elsa. Have you and King Isak thought about when you will start a family?" Elsa felt herself blush. "Well yes.... but....umm." "Oh! I'm so sorry. That is none of my business." The woman quickly replied. "No its fine I just..... find it hard to imagine myself as a mother." The woman looked at Elsa as she stared at the children playing. "I can see you being a good mother. I mean just look at that." She pointed to her baby curled up against Elsa. "She is fast asleep." She watched Elsa's eyes soften as she looked down at the sleeping infant. "I can tell you are going to be a mother very soon." Moa decided to say. "How do you know?" Elsa asked suspiciously. Moa studied Elsa's eyes for a bit. "You have that look in your eyes. The same look that I have seen in woman that were expecting." This startled Elsa. "Expecting?" Moa panicked. "I didn't mean to offend you Your Majesty. I just thought it might be possible-." Elsa lifted a hand to silence her.  
It was silent for a moment before Elsa decided to speak. "Moa I want to tell you something." She glanced around; making sure no one else could hear her. Moa waited for her to continue. "I am pregnant." Elsa told her. Moa opened her mouth to congratulate her but Elsa stopped her. "It is a secret. Only four other people know about it." The woman was puzzled. "Why would you tell me about it Your Majesty?" She asked. "Since you guessed. Also I am hoping you could be someone I can to turn to for advice. I don’t have my mother to talk to about these things. I feel lost without her." Elsa explained. Before the lady could answer, Ira came up to them pouting. "Mama, they aren't being fair. I won the game but then the older boys changed the rules making it so I didn't win and they did." "I'm sorry sweetheart." Her mother said. "They are just jealous that you beat them Ira." The girl thought about it before her mother spoke to her again. "Ira can you go tell your brother it is almost time to go?" Ira nodded and ran to get her brother.   
Elsa carefully handed Moa back her sleeping child. Holding her baby in one arm Moa put her other hand on Elsa's arm. "I am available anytime you need me My Queen." She said to her. Elsa nodded her thanks and stood. "I must get back to the castle. Thank you for keeping my secret. You have such beautiful children." Moa waved goodbye as Elsa left.   
When Elsa got back, Isak was just walking out of her office. They walked hand in hand to the meeting hall. They met Kristoff and Anna on the way and they all went in together. Elsa began the meeting and each person offered their ideas. When the main planning was all decided, it was time to hear what Elsa had planned in terms of her ice abilities. Elsa explained that she would build a large slide, ice rink, and snowball fight bunkers. "I also I would like to have one child chosen by me and one by my husband to be in the festival parade." They all agreed that the idea was splendid.   
The meeting was finished and was followed by dinner. After dinner Elsa and Isak retired to their room. "Busy day." Elsa said letting down her hair. Isak nodded as he sat writing a letter to his family. "Elsa?" He stopped and turned to her. "I want so badly to tell my family about the baby. You are about three months along don't you think we could tell them?" "Isak... I think that would be fine. Besides I told a woman about it today." "Oh so you can tell strangers but I have to keep it from my family?" Isak asked frustrated. "I know I'm sorry she sort of guessed so, I told her the truth." A smile formed on Isak's face. "I'm just playing with you Elsa. I know you wouldn't have told someone without a reason." "Thank you for not being mad Isak." Elsa said with relief. Isak smiled lovingly at her before returning to his letter.   
Elsa picked up her book and sat on the window seat reading. Isak sealed his letter and placed it on the desk. "I loved that idea you had about picking two children and having them in the parade." Elsa looked up from her book. "Think you can pick one in the next two weeks?" "I can only pick one?" Isak teased. Elsa smiled and shook her head before continuing her book. Isak changed out of his day clothes and sat on the bed. Elsa was getting tired so she too changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. They sat talking until they were too tired and fell asleep.  
The summer festival was a fun and exciting day for the kingdom. It began with a parade around the castle. Isak and Elsa had both picked a boy and a girl to be in the parade. The boy had a new outfit made from the royal seamstress and Elsa had created a dress with her powers for the girl. After the parade there were games, trading vendors, food, and fun actives that lasted all day. Elsa's ice powers created the perfect touch for cooling off on a hot summer day. The ice slide was a popular attraction and was enjoyed by people of all ages as well as the snowball fight bunkers ran by Olaf. After a day of fun, the castle inhabitants gathered in the courtyard to watch the fireworks. After the fireworks ended, and the six of them, including Sven and Olaf, laid in the grass, staring at the northern lights. Soon they were ready for sleep. Anna had fallen asleep in the grass so Kristoff carried her to bed. "The sky is awake but Anna isn't." Elsa laughed to herself. They all slept soundly grateful for an amazing day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa decides to announce the pregnancy to the kingdom. A huge snowstorm hits and Elsa comes to the rescue. Elsa later goes into labor and a princess is born.

Chapter 6  
Elsa woke up, her back aching. Sleeping had become less comfortable now that she was five months pregnant. She stood and walked into the dressing room. She pulled off her nightgown and slipped on a loose fitting dress. She missed wearing her favorite dresses but they had become too tight. Her old dresses were not the only thing she missed. She missed walking around outside the gates. Elsa had mostly stayed within the castle for the last month or so. Anyone who saw Elsa could clearly see that she was pregnant. People who worked within in the castle were sworn to secrecy.  
So far the baby seemed unaffected by her powers but Elsa still worried about announcing it. More than once she had asked Isak if she was wrong to keep it unannounced. "Whenever you are ready we will announce it. There is no rush." Isak had told her. Elsa stood looking in the mirror. She placed a hand on her stomach. Isak came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His hands resting on her pregnant belly. "Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked before kissing her on the shoulder. "Well enough." She replied. "Isak? I have made a decision. I want to announce that we are expecting a baby. I am tired of hiding. I did that for so many years and I can't believe I let myself do it again." Isak smiled at her. "I am glad. The kingdom misses their beautiful queen. I will go send messengers to gather people so we can personally announce it." Elsa nodded her approval. Isak gave her a kiss then left.   
Elsa finished getting ready and went to find Anna. Elsa found Anna with Olaf. They were laughing on the floor while reading a book. Anna had found a book that was written in an old language and was trying to pronounce the words without laughing. The two of them sat up and listened to Elsa tell about the announcement. They both got excited and Olaf hugged Elsa. "Elsa?" He asked. "When will we get to see the baby? I can't wait to play with it." "It won't be born for a little while." Elsa told him. "About four more months." Then she asked, "Olaf do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Olaf's face scrunched up as he thought. "I think it will be a girl but it could be a boy." "I guess we will find out when it is born." Elsa stated. "I sure hope it is a girl." Said Anna. "Imagine all the adorable dresses you could make for her." The three of them discussed baby names until Olaf got bored and left. "Anna, you are so excited to be an aunt, aren't you." Anna smiled big. "Come on. Let’s go tell the kingdom so I can brag about already." She said pulling Elsa to her feet.   
Isak and Elsa stood before the crowd with Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna standing to the side. When the crowd got a glimpse of the queen the gasped and murmured excitedly. "As you may guess, the Queen and I are expecting our first child." Isak announced to the crowd. "We have about four months until it will be born." The crowd cheered at the news. "Will it have ice powers like you Queen Elsa?" Someone asked. "I am anxious to find that out as well." Replied Elsa. "We are both very excited and thought to share this excitement with all of you. Thank you that is all." Isak stated as he waved to the crowd.   
The kingdom returned back to its normal routine with the added buzz of the recent news. Moa came up to the royal couple. Elsa thanked the woman for keeping her secret and asked how her children were doing. "They are doing wonderful." Moa replied. "How are you feeling Your Majesty?" "A bit tired but that is probably normal." "Yes and by the time the baby is born you will be sick of being pregnant." Moa said from experience. Anna joined the conversation "Four months seems like forever to wait." She said. "Don't worry Anna. I am sure the rest of the kingdom feels the same." Isak told her. Moa realized in amazement that she was a part of a conversation with the royals. She nodded in response to the king's remark. "And so we will wait."   
Elsa and Isak revived many gifts for their baby from people of the kingdom as well as diplomats from other kingdoms. As the months passed the excitement built as well as anxiety for Elsa. She felt nervous about holding her baby. Newborns seemed so fragile and with her powers, Elsa knew she would have to be extra careful. She also felt the pressure of the whole kingdom watching her. Judging how well she and Isak raised their child. Elsa sat in a meeting with her councilors. Isak had arranged it so that Elsa would not have to attend a meeting during the last few weeks of her pregnancy. This however was an emergency meeting.  
A huge winter storm had covered the kingdom with eight feet of snow. This had trapped many people in their homes. "Queen Elsa, we need you to clear the snow." One councilor was saying. "I can only control snow I create. I have no power over ice and snow that nature creates." Elsa explained. "Is there anything that can be done?" The councilor inquired. Elsa thought for a moment and came up with a solution. "I have an idea that I could try. I will create a large sloped wall of ice and move it to clear the pathways." "That is a brilliant idea. Are you sure you are up to doing it in your condition?" The councilor responded. "Of course. The baby is not due for at least a week maybe two. I will do it right this minute." Elsa said, standing up and walking out the door. Elsa walked through every street in the kingdom pushing a large wall of ice with her powers with one hand. With her other hand she created a roof of ice over the cleared road, protecting it from any more snow pile up. Once she was sure that all the streets were clear she collapsed onto a bank of snow. Isak and Kristoff carried her back to the castle and she slept for the rest of the afternoon. "That was a rash thing you did Elsa." Isak told her when she awoke. "You shouldn't exert that much energy when you are due to go into labor soon." Elsa sat in bed staring across at Isak sitting on the side of the bed. "What was I supposed to do let those people be trapped in their houses? Who knows how long that much snow would take to be cleared? Did you want me to turn my back on my people?" Elsa questioned him angrily. Isak studied Elsa's offended expression. He now felt sorry. He hated making Elsa upset. His voice softened as he spoke. "Elsa I am sorry. I was just worried about you. You did the right thing. Please forgive me, I wish I had your courage." Elsa moved so that she was sitting next to Isak. Her large abdomen made it hard to maneuver gracefully. Placing a hand on his back and wrapping an arm around his arm she spoke to him. "I am not so sure it was courage. You know how I feel about being trapped and isolated. It was rash but I felt like it was needed to be done." Isak wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Come on you are probably staving. Let's go have dinner.   
Almost a week later, Elsa went into labor. She was stationed in the maternity ward accompanied by Moa, Isak and the midwives. Kristoff and Anna had been anxiously waiting inside the castle for five hours. Elsa sat breathing heavily. The room temperature had dropped to match the winter temperature outside. The women attending Elsa had been brought warm clothes. After five hours, Elsa was in the final moments of labor. "Ok Elsa, honey, it is time to push." The midwife told her. Elsa nodded as she winced in pain. Isak asked if Elsa needed a hand to grasp. She shook her head. "I can't. I will freeze you." Isak felt helpless watching his wife in pain. He dabbed her forehead with a cloth and rubbed her tenderly on the arm. "Ok push now." The midwife instructed. Elsa gripped the sides of the bed and pushed. Ice spread throughout the room. It startled the women but Isak assured that they were fine. "Ok again." The midwife commanded. Ice thickened and spread to the rest of the castle as Elsa strained. Tears escaped her eyes. "Good girl.” The Midwife encouraged her. “One more time." Elsa gritted her teeth and pushed one final time.   
People that were around the gates watched as ice formed around the castle and snow swirled around in the air. Elsa could last no longer. She fell back into the pillows. The snow subsided. Elsa sat catching her breath when she heard a baby cry. It was the sweetest sound in the world. She lifted her head to see Moa wrap a blanket around the infant and place it in Elsa's arms. Every fear she had about being a mother melted away. Isak leaned over to see his precious child. Elsa looked into Isak's eyes and saw complete love and admiration for their baby. Elsa's heart soared. The ice around them was gone. "Congratulations My Queen. It's a girl." Stated the midwife. Isak and Elsa smiled at each other, both in tears. Elsa leaned over and kissed her daughter and Isak did the same.   
Anna and Kristoff had seen the ice and were waiting by the maternity ward. Moa came out to tell them Elsa gave birth to a girl. "A girl!" Anna thew all her weight at Kristoff in a hug. "Oooff. Yeah a niece!" He replied, returning the hug. They walked into the room to see the new princess. Anna saw Elsa holding her baby. She saw something in Elsa that she never seen before. She seemed so radiant. Elsa smiled and motioned them to come closer. "Aww, she is adorable Elsa." Anna exclaimed. Elsa placed the infant in her sister’s arms. "This is your aunt Anna." She said. Anna held her little niece then handed her to Kristoff. The newborn seemed even smaller in Kristoff's big arms. Kristoff handed the baby back to Anna and left to tell Olaf and Sven. Isak left shortly after to announce their daughter's birth.  
Anna sat across from Elsa holding the baby while Elsa lay relaxing. Elsa watched her sister cuddling the sleeping baby. "Anna I thought for sure you would be a mother before me." "Yeah" Anna shrugged. "Your time will come." Elsa told her. The baby started to cry so Anna handed it back to Elsa. "Have you picked out a name yet?" "No not yet." Elsa said calming the infant. Isak came back in and sat next to Elsa and Anna. "Olaf is headed to see you and word is now spreading the kingdom that a princess has been born." He told them. "What should we name her?" Elsa asked him. "How about Ayla?" "Ayla.... I love it." She replied looking down at her baby girl. "Princess Ayla."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna plans a grand ball. everything goes well until afterword.

Chapter 7  
Anna sat with Elsa while she was getting fitted for a new dress. Baby Ayla laid in her cradle and Olaf sitting beside it watching the sisters and commenting on what color of dress would look best. "Anna I don't see why I can't just make a dress for the winter ball." Elsa asked her sister. "Because I am in charge of it and I want to have dresses made for the both of us, so no complaining." Anna said shaking a finger at Elsa. Elsa smiled and shook her head. "Hold your arms out please." The seamstress commanded. Elsa held her arms up. Just then the baby started fussing. "Anna can you get Ayla for me." Anna bent over the cradle and gently picked up the infant. Holding the baby in her arms she talked softly as she rocked her. "There, there little princess, Aunt Anna's got you." Baby Ayla calmed in Anna's arms. The seamstress finished up her work and helped Elsa take off the nearly finished dress. As Elsa was in bathroom removing the dress, Ayla began to fuss again. "Don't cry Ayla." Anna said trying to calm the infant. "Mama is coming just hold on." Elsa hurried to change quickly. She knew how panicky Anna got when the baby cried. Anna gratefully handed Elsa the baby. Elsa held Ayla close to her as she made shushing sounds. The infant recognized its mother and fell silent. "Ok got the dresses out of the way. What is the next thing on your list?" Elsa asked Anna. "I still have to decide on the music and the food." Anna replied. "Ok I will arrange for the royal orchestra while you and Olaf go down to the kitchens and plan out the food options." Elsa said. Anna did as Elsa suggested and Elsa sent someone to alert the orchestra conductor that they wanted to meet with him. Then she went to the study to find Isak. He was looking over the reports that the guards had written. Someone had trespassed in the castle a few days ago. The guards had seen the trespasser flee but lost the trail. Still holding Ayla, Elsa pulled up a chair beside Isak. "Do you think we should be concerned about the trespasser?" She asked Isak. "We should keep a watchful eye but I think it was just a young trouble maker." He reassured her. His serious face became a smile when he saw his daughter. “Come here little one." He said reaching for Ayla. Holding her in his arms he smiled down at her. Her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. He lifted the little fist to his lips and softly kissed it. "What have you been up to dearie?" He asked looking up at Elsa. "Helping Anna prepare for the ball. She is having a dress being made for me to wear." She told him. Isak raised his eyebrows. "Ah, how nice of her." Elsa smiled. "It is so great to see her excited about it. She has been wanting to plan something like this for a while." She looked at Isak who was tucking Ayla's blanket more tightly around their little child. She studied his face and saw the dark bags under his eyes. She knew she had the same problem. The month old baby kept them from reviving a full nights rest. "Isak why don't we try to get some sleep and then we can go see what else Anna needs help with." "Sounds like a great plan." Responded Isak. He stood and handed Ayla back to Elsa so he could put away the reports. They went to their room and took a short nap before spending the rest of the day helping Anna with her plans for the winter ball that was only three days away. Three days passed and the ballroom was now occupied by men and women of the kingdom all dressed in their best. Olaf loved all the excitement. Elsa wore the dress that Anna had designed. It was a peachy pink color that Elsa was not accustomed to wearing. The back had a low cut and was covered by lace. The silky dress, covered with lace patterns fell around her figure and became looser towards the bottom and swayed when she moved. She had her hair in an elegant bun. Anna had a dark blue dress with gold designs on the top and draping folds of fabric making up the bottom half. Anna had put a lot of work into the ball and now enjoyed having fun talking with everyone and dancing with Kristoff. Elsa held Princess Ayla while Isak and she talked with everyone. This was, for most of the kingdom, the first time they had seen the new princess. They adored her and complemented on what a beautiful baby she was. What was also on the people's minds is if Ayla had special abilities like her mother. For the few that asked this, the royal couple responded that it was too soon to tell. "If she does have powers, learning to use them will be like learning to walk. It will develop as she develops." Elsa explained. Elsa handed the baby to Anna so that she could dance with Isak. Isak was a terrific dancer. They could glide gracefully along the dance floor and the world would seem to fade away. She loved when he would twirl her. She would spin out and then he would pull her backwards into his arms. He would wrap his arms around her as the song ended. After they danced their heart out, Elsa went to put Ayla to bed. She made sure there was someone on guard so she could continue with the ball while Ayla slept safely. When she returned to the ballroom, she looked around for Isak. She saw that he was dancing with an old widowed woman. Elsa's heart melted at such a sweet gesture. He was a great man and a good king for Arendelle, Elsa thought to herself. The night ended on a cheerful note despite the cold blowing snow outside. Sleep soon fell over the kingdom and the castle was quiet again as everyone slept soundly. Halfway in the night Elsa heard Ayla cry. Half asleep she sat up and leaned over the cradle that was by their bed. Her hands reached down for her crying child but her fingers instead felt the bottom of the cradle. Her eyes opened wider as she saw the empty cradle. Panic awoke her as she looked up trying to find her baby. Standing in their room were five men. One was holding Ayla. Elsa let out a terrified gasp. She stood and launched her powers at the men. They dodged the attack and two of the men grabbed her, holding her arms behind her back. They placed a cloth over her mouth. The smell was intoxicating and it quickly made her dizzy. She heard Isak shout at the men and saw him fight them off before the smell of the cloth was too much and blackness engulfed her as she collapsed, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has been kidnapped by an old enemy.

Chapter 8  
When Elsa regained consciousness, she was no longer in the castle. Her head throbbed as she turned her head side to side looking around. She blinked her eyes clearing the fogginess. She was in a small dark room. The only light came from a small window up high. Elsa sat on the floor leaned up against the wall. Her heart raced as she took in the unfamiliar setting. She glanced down at the chains around her wrists. Gloves had been placed over her hands and held on by the chains. She also noticed that she still wore her silk nightgown. Feeling exposed she tried to form a dress around herself. The gloves though prevented her from doing so. Elsa knew from years of wearing gloves that she could not expel her powers or create things with the gloves on. Twisting her hands, she struggled to remove the gloves. The more she fought, the more the chains cut into her wrists. She paused when she heard the door unlock and open. Someone walked in. He was a rough looking man with a scar over his nose. "I hope you are comfortable." He said sarcastically. Elsa sat up straight. "Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded. "Where are my manners?" He replied in his deep scratchy voice. "I am nothing but a humble servant. My name is Borg." Elsa was confused. "A servant to who?" The man grinned a nasty smile. "To your worst nightmare. Also as to where you are, I believe they call it a prison cell." The man laughed at his own lame joke. Elsa glared at him for laughing at her expense. The man became silent as they both heard a noise. The noise made Elsa's blood go cold. It was a baby cry. "My daughter! You took her!" "Precisely." Another voice from outside the cell responded. Elsa thought the voice seemed familiar. A second man walked through the door, holding a baby in his arms. As the light landed on his face, Elsa gasped with terror. This man had tried to kill her and Anna and take over her kingdom. This man whom she hoped to never see again was now standing there holding her precious child while she was chained like some animal. "Hans!" She said coldly. "How?" "How did I capture the dangerous Ice Queen?" He replied with malice. "Simple I had one of my spies scout out the castle. Once I knew where you slept and found an escape route I had my men come and get you. With a happy occasion such as a ball, it was easy to infiltrate the castle. They drugged the guards and snuck in while everyone slept. As for you, Elsa I had my best man of science create a sleeping mixture that works by being inhaled. “Elsa remembered the cloth that was placed over her face that had made her pass out. Now that he had answered her question, she asked another. "What do you want?" She glared as she spoke. Hans shrugged and began to slowly pace back and forth still holding the fussy baby. "Since you ask, I would like two things. First, I want revenge on you and your sister. I was humiliated and punished once I returned home and was all your sisters fault. She stopped me from getting rid of you." He paused to give her a hateful look. "If is Anna's fault then why take me?" Elsa asked. "I am not a fool. If I took her then you would come after me. No I eliminated the main threat to my plan by capturing you." He replied. "The only thing left is that bothersome husband of yours that is now the King of Arendelle. That brings me to my other wish. Second I want you to surrender your kingdom to me." Elsa scoffed. "There is no way that is going to happen." Hans looked down at the baby he was holding. It had calmed during his pacing but now started crying again. "Oh I am sorry, did I say surrender? I meant a trade. Your kingdom for this little thing you managed to create that is not made of ice." His words burned but, to hear her daughter cry in the arms of this monster and not be able to help her was awful. Every part of Elsa's heart was breaking. Anger also fueled her. She strained against her chains and snarled at Hans. He just smiled in amusement. "Hans, this is the second time you have put me in chains but do you know what is different this time? The first time I thought I was the monster. Now I know that you're the monster, Hans." Hans just frowned. "I guess I will give you time to think about your answer." He said as he turned and walked out of her cell. "Wait!" Elsa called. “Please give me my daughter. Let me see her." Hans paid no attention to her. "No! Please! My baby. Ayla!" Elsa cried as the door shut. With her heart filled with grief, she fell onto the ground sobbing. Back in Arendelle everyone was shook up by the news of the kidnapping of the Queen and the little princess. The snow storm had covered the enemy's trail but that did not stop Isak from going after them. Isak had assembled a rescue party as soon as he could. Kristoff helped him with the task while Anna stayed close by. Kristoff was afraid that she was in danger as well and kept her by his side. Isak planned to lead the rescue mission but Kristoff objected. He pulled Isak aside to speak to him. "Isak I know you want to go save your wife and daughter but if you leave that makes the kingdom venerable to an attack." Isak had not thought of that he had only wanted Elsa and Ayla safe again. "Someone needs to lead the mission." He replied. Kristoff gazed over at Anna who was standing with the rest of the crowd. "I'll go. I will lead the mission." He said. Isak shook his head. "I can't let you do that. You can't leave Anna." Kristoff put a hand on Isak's shoulder. "I know the surrounding land and can track those who took her. Isak I will find Elsa and bring them both back." Isak pondered Kristoff's words then clapped an arm to Kristoff's extended one. "Then I will keep Anna safe." They nodded their agreement and returned to the crowd. When Kristoff told Anna that he was leading the men, she objected. "Isak will keep you safe while I am gone." He told her. "Who's going to keep you safe?" She asked in reply. "Don't worry I will find Elsa and be back before you can even miss me." He responded. Kristoff leaned down and hugged her. They held the pose for a while, savoring each other’s comfort. Kristoff stepped back and Anna reached up to kiss him. They said goodbye as he left with the men. Isak and Anna returned to the castle to prepare the kingdom's defenses. After they had done all they could do, they were left to wait. Anna sat with Olaf trying to pass the time. After a bit she became restless and went to see how Isak was doing. She found him in the training yard working on his swordsmanship. She watched him slice and hack at the obstacles around him. When he was finished he returned the sword to its sheath at his side and stood, panting, looking at his work. Anna came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asked. "No." He responded in a solemn tone. She took his hand and led him to a bench. "It is going to be fine Isak. Elsa is strong. She broke free when she was imprisoned before and she will do it again." Isak sighed and shook his head. "Why would anyone do such a thing? Take a woman such as powerful as Elsa and kidnap an infant? Whoever it was they will regret it." He said his hands becoming fists in his lap. Anna looked at the bruise over Isak's eye from when he was knocked out. Her mind retraced what had happened that morning. She had been asleep when she had heard shouting and fighting. Kristoff and she had stepped out into the hall to see what was happening. Anna watched as the men ran away, one carrying Elsa, limp, over his shoulder. Anna had ran to check on Isak and found him on the floor unconscious. As she was reviewing her memory, a shiver went down her spine. She wished it was just a nightmare she could wake up from. Anna put a comforting hand on Isak's back and they both sat in silence, hoping for the safe return of their family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa finds a way to escape.

Chapter 9  
Laying in the dirt in chains and only her nightgown, Elsa felt powerless. She longed to hold her baby and to see Isak again. She sat up and tried again to break the chains. Placing a glove covered hand over the chain, she released her powers. Ice covered the chain but it was not cold enough to break it. Tugging in frustration Elsa kept trying until she figured it was no use. With the gloves on, her powers were greatly limited. She had also tried ripping the gloves but the fabric was too strong. Sitting with her back against the wall and her arms resting on her knees just below her chin, she thought of a way to escape. Thinking turned into meditating as she tried to remember everything she knew about her abilities. She recalled every creation and act she had made with her power. From the good to the bad, she reviewed how she had done it. While deep in thought a cold breeze blowing on her bare arms distracted her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the small window expecting to feel the breeze again. Feeling nothing, Elsa lowered her head back down and sighed. A cool drift of air blew across her arms again but it was not from the window. It was her own breath. Usually her breath was warm like everyone else's but at this moment it was as cold as a winter breeze. She tested it again but it had returned to normal. "Maybe," she thought to herself. "Maybe my breath turned cold because I was in deep thought. If I concentrate on my power, maybe I can get my breath cold enough to break the chains." Returning to her meditation, she focused on her power. She recognized the unique strength resting within her. She felt the coldness coursing within her. That strange coldness that was familiar and comforting to her. More and more she was drawing in her power. Her breath felt cold again on her arms. Lifting the chains up closer, she inhaled deeply. She let out her breath, feeling the immense cold as it escaped her lips. Standing, she pulled at the frozen chains that were around her wrists and they snapped apart. 

Elsa smiled at her accomplishment as she pulled off the gloves. It was a great relief to be free of the chains. Now it was a matter of being free from her captures. She needed to escape with her daughter and return to protect the kingdom from Hans. Walking over to the door she examined it. She could freeze the hinges but lacked the brute force needed to break down the door. Pacing back and forth, she tried to form a plan. Her stomach growled. She had not eaten all day and felt queasy. Surely they would bring her supper. Then she would use that chance to escape. No sooner than she thought that, the door clicked as it was being unlocked. Silently she waited by the wall behind the door. The door slowly opened and was followed by a "Huh?" Elsa wasted no time. She left her hiding spot and rushed to freeze the man's feet to the ground. He stared in fright as she moved him by his ice coved feet deeper into the cell. Attaching him to the ground again, she raised a hand, forming two ice columns that bound his hands. "Where are you keeping my daughter?" She demanded to know. He spat on the ground but remained silent. She moved toward him raising her hand, frost wrapping around her fingertips. Grabbing his chin, she glared into his eyes, breaking his resolve. "I am warning you to tell me or else I will release my power and you will become frozen. I am sure Hans has told you what I am capable of. “The man showed no emotion. She moved her hand to his neck, lightly wrapping around it. While she was standing there, staring at him, the small cell took on her emotions as ice spread. The room turned to look sinister by forming ice spikes everywhere. She felt the man swallow under her grasp and watched his eyes show a hit of fear as he watched the ice grow. The ice around them crackled as it grew. The man's teeth were chattering from the change of the room and from Elsa's cold grip upon his throat. Finally he gave in. "Up the stairway, the corridor on the left, fourth room on your right." The man sputtered out. "Now let me go." He begged. In response, Elsa released her grip and dashed out, leaving him stuck in the ice.

Stealthy, she snuck up the stairs, following the man's directions. Elsa was surprised that there were no guards around considering Hans calling her dangerous. It was night though so perhaps they were asleep. She found the room that supposedly held her baby. The door was open just a crack and she could hear men talking. If Ayla was in there, Elsa did not want to bring harm to her while taking out the men. Holding out her palm, she created a shard of ice. She threw the ice to the ground and it shattered. The sound caused the two guards to run into the hallway where Elsa stood waiting. Before they could speak, Elsa knocked them out by sending a chunk of ice at them. She ran into the room and was relieved to see her baby safe and sound. Holding Ayla close, she silently made her way out of the place. It was night so it was easy to hide in the shadows. 

She got to the main entrance and saw that nobody was around. Even at night there should be guards keeping watch. She knew Hans was not stupid enough to be keeping a prisoner and have no guards on duty. Inching her way toward the doors, she felt uneasy. This must be a trap, she thought to herself. Elsa had no choice. This was the only way out that she knew and she did not have time to search for another way. She wrapped Ayla's blanket tighter around the sleeping infant and hoped that she would stay asleep. Keeping her guard up, she approached the doors and opened them slowly and carefully. She expected an ambush but there was nothing but darkness and silence. Elsa looked around at the empty snow covered landscape and saw a silhouette of what she assumed was the stables nearby. When she walked in she found a lantern by the door and lit it. With the light illuminating the stables she realized that it was empty as well. Confused she turned to go back out. Pinned to the door was a note. She brought the lantern close as she read the note. "My best regards to you Elsa, if you have managed to escape then you have realized that I am no longer here. I have taken my soldiers to take Arendelle. I know better than to waste my men guarding you when I can leave you stranded here, a threat to no one. I might be generous and spare your family but I will make no such promises. This is war after all. Oh and if I see your face again, I will not hesitate to slay you. -Hans." Elsa tore the letter from the door and threw it out into the snow. How was she supposed to get back home? There was no means of transportation. This was Hans' plan, to capture her and leave her stranded while he went to war against her kingdom. Ayla's crying startled her as she was afraid the men still here might find her. "She must be starving." Elsa thought. She had no idea whether Hans had kept her fed or not. Elsa grabbed a stool and stepped into a stall. She sat down and began to form a plan while she fed Ayla. 

She could wait and see if the men have a way back. Perhaps they have a carriage hidden. Time was of the essence though. She had to beat Hans back before he attacked Arendelle. She thought about how she had used her powers to escape. She remembered when she created Marshmallow to do her bidding. She had avoided creating anymore creatures because then she would have to be responsible for them. This time it would be needed to create a creature that was able to swiftly take her home. She had only done it twice and without knowing what she was doing. Now she hoped it would work. Sighing, she looked down at her baby girl. She was glad that she was safe in her arms. Tenderly she wiped a smudge of dirt from Ayla's face. She felt the soft fuzz of hair on the tiny head. Elsa watched the tiny life form nuzzling closer to her and thought, "This is the best creation I could ever create." Then she whispered softly. "You, Ayla, are a beautiful masterpiece. I hope that when you are older, you will know that. I love you more than you can imagine."

A sound snapped her out of her thoughts. Standing she prepared for a fight. The men must have come for her. Stepping out of the stall, she looked at the stable entrance. She could see four silhouettes. They were not human though. "Wolves!" Elsa gasped. The wolves snarled and growled as they moved in closer. Elsa held Ayla protectively as she plotted her defense. She used one hand to swirl snow around the wolves to fling them out of the building. This did not work well. With only one hand she could not put enough power into her attack. The swirling snow only halted the wolves as they stood deciding whether to proceed. Quickly Elsa put a hand on her left shoulder. Using her gift, she moved her hand across her chest and towards her right hip. By doing this she had fashioned a sling to hold Ayla so both hands were free. The wolves had begun to advance toward her again. This time she used both hands to create flying, swirling snow that knocked all four wolves out into the night. Elsa rushed out as well and saw them sprawled in the snow, trying to recover their footing. "This is it. It's now or never." She thought to herself as she flung her arms out in front of her. Snow swirled and become a solid figure. It looked like nothing she had ever seen before. It had a long neck, tail, and wings. She did not have time however to examine the creature. Making sure Ayla was safely secure in the sling, she climbed on its back. With a flap of its huge wings, the ice creature took off towards the sky. Elsa's heart nearly stopped as they took off. As they flew she got butterflies in her stomach. How was it possible for her to make a creature that she felt so uneasy riding? Olaf and Marshmallow felt like they were a part of her but this creature seemed so unfamiliar. Had she done something wrong when she built it? "Well what matters is that I can get safely home." She thought as they flew on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa returns and prepares for war.

Chapter 10  
A few hours of flying later, Elsa spotted the mountain that her ice palace was on. Well the mountain it was supposed to be on. It was still some distance away but she still should be able to see her ice place. She didn't see it. She flew closer until she could clearly see the empty mountainside. Elsa commanded the ice creature to land. Securely holding Ayla, Elsa slid off the creature's back. Her legs were a bit wobbly from the long unnerving ride. She walked to where her palace once stood. Now there was only a pile of slush and a few chunks of ice remaining. Elsa bent and picked up a handful of slush. "Hans and his men must have been here!" She said to herself. "They must have burned, or melted the place, but if the palace is melted then that must mean that...oh no!" She gasped. "Marshmallow!" She called out for him hoping he would be alright. She waited but there was no Marshmallow. Elsa stood staring at the remains of her ice palace. She felt numb. Hans had kidnaped her and her daughter, burned her ice sanctuary and Marshmallow, and was preparing to rage war against Arendelle. Icy rage coursed through her. "He will not take anything more from me." She thought. Turning to face Arendelle, she saw Hans' army below. They were less than three hours from her kingdom. She ran, as best as she could while holding her baby, back to the winged creature. "We have to get to Arendelle and fast." She spoke to as she climbed on its back. "Come on....." She didn't know what to call the creature. "Well you don't have a name yet but I promise you will soon. Now fly!" She commanded urgently. Her stomach lurched again as they took off. 

They flew into Arendelle and landed in the courtyard in front of the castle. The surrounding civilians all hid, terrified that a giant flying monster was going to attack them. Slowly they appeared once they realized it was their beloved missing Queen that was riding the beast. They all gathered around Elsa still keeping a safe distance from the ice creature. Together they voiced their relief that Elsa had returned safely and then went on asking who had done it and what was going on. Elsa looked around at all the people as they spoke to her. As she was about to hush them, Isak, Olaf, and Anna pushed their way through the crowd. Elsa fell into their arms. The crowd silently watched the reunion. The hugging ended abruptly when then they noticed the ice creature. "Um Elsa did you make that?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "It was the only way to get back here." "It is so cool. It looks like a dragon." Anna said. "Oh a dragon!" Elsa remembered now. "Like the ones in those storybooks we used to read." Anna nodded. Olaf bounced toward the winged creature and started introducing himself to it. Isak took their baby girl from the sling around Elsa and held her close to him. Elsa could tell how much had missed them and that he was trying not to break down in front of the crowd. Elsa looked around and noticed that there was some damage to the shops and around the courtyard. "Did something happen here?" She asked, worried. "Oh! Yeah...um Elsa you know your big ice monster you call Marshmallow?" Isak began. "Well he came rushing into here all panicked. It took a while to coral him and calm him down." Elsa was relieved to hear that Marshmallow was still alive. "He's ok?" She asked. "Mostly." Isak replied. He is missing an arm." As if on cue Marshmallow came stomping towards them, letting out a happy grumble. The crowd moved and the big monster wrapped its one arm around Elsa. Elsa patted him and spoke to him. "Marshmallow, I am so glad you are alright. I saw the ice palace and thought they got you too. You did the right thing by running here. You are safe now." She gently calmed him.

Anna spoke up. "Elsa? What happened to him? What happened to your ice palace? What is going on?" Instead of responding directly to Anna, Elsa turned and looked the crowd. Word of her return had spread and most of the kingdom had begun to gather. "Listen people of Arendelle." She spoke with authority. "I was captured by Hans of the Southern Isles. He plans to take revenge and has declared war on this kingdom. He and his men are on their way as I speak." The crowed began to murmur. "You must not panic. This war will be brief. Hans will learn too quickly his mistake of picking a fight with the kingdom of Arendelle." A few people cheered in agreement. Elsa went on. "What I need from you is to gather everyone so we can keep them safe within the gates. Spread the word. I want no one left out. Now go! There is no time to waste." The crowd dispersed in a hurry and Anna and Isak turned to ask questions. "Hans?" Anna exclaimed. "Where did he get an army?" Elsa what do we do?" "We have no choice, we have to fight and defend the kingdom." Elsa replied. Isak spoke up. "Elsa, the same day you were taken, I contacted our allies but, since Han's is already at our doorstep I doubt that will be much help." "No that is great Isak. We just have to stall them till our allies arrive." Elsa reassured him. She then turned to her sister. "Anna where is Kristoff?" Anna frowned. "He is leading a search party to find you." She then gasped. "Oh no, what if the army spotted him and the party. No, no, no, Elsa we have to find him. Can you get on that ice dragon and go search for him?" Anna asked desperately. "Anna." Elsa said grabbing her sister's hands. Yes I can do that but we need to figure out a way to hold off that army first. Then I will find Kristoff but we don't have much time before Hans' men get here." "Come on! Let’s gather the military leaders." Isak urged, turning toward the castle."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Be safe." Isak told Elsa she stood ready to climb back on the dragon. "You too." She replied putting a hand on his armored chest. Isak was now wearing battle armor as they prepared for the fight. As king he would lead their army into battle. Elsa hoped that her actions would prevent him from ever facing the enemy. Her job was to form a barricade of ice around the kingdom and deepen the snow to make Hans' army halt their progression. It was going to take a lot of energy to complete such a task. Especially after just returning from her capture. Drifting her eyes from Isak she glanced at the castle. The castle is where Anna and Ayla remained safe and sound. Anna greatly disapproved staying safe within the castle walls and not helping fight. Elsa had explained that she needed to stay to protect Princess Ayla. Olaf had agreed to keep Anna company.

Shifting her gaze from the castle Elsa looked at Marshmallow. She had grown his arm back and instructed him to protect Anna and Ayla. Looking at Marshmallow reminded her of everything that Han's had done including, her ice palace that had been destroyed. Icy rage flooded through her again. Taking a step back from Isak, she summoned her powers to create her own battle armor. Elsa climbed on her dragon and looked at Isak one last time before taking off. This time her stomach did not lurch when they took off. The action felt more natural to her. Isak watched as Elsa ascended into the sky. Her white armor made her look like a ghost on top of that terrifying beast. Elsa commanded the dragon to drop lower to the ground once they were some distance from Arendelle. From on top of the ice dragon Elsa expelled her powers towards the ground, a short distance below them. From the ground rose a thick, jagged wall of ice. It trailed them as they flew around the perimeter of the kingdom. It took quite some effort to produce such a large structure while flying through the air. After she had sealed off the kingdom with the ice barrier, she flew towards Hans' army. Using only touch to guide the creature, she and the dragon moved as one. The army was a few miles away and when they saw her hovering in the air, riding a legendary beast they halted in their tracks. Elsa glared down at them even though she was too far for them to see her face. Her presence served as a warning. Suddenly an arrow flew pass her. Hans clearly was not going to back down.

She sprang into action, instructing the dragon to dive down again. She embraced the rush of adrenaline as they dove lower. Elsa spread her arms out leaning her body weight forward. The dragon responded to her shift in weight and glided toward the men. With her powers, Elsa covered the already snowy ground with a thicker layer of snow that rose to a great height, making traveling through it difficult. Swiftly avoiding arrows, the dragon flew around the army like it had the kingdom. The deep snow encompassing the men. Halfway done with the job, Elsa felt something hit her hard in the back of the shoulder. She feared she had been hit by an arrow. Sharp stinging pain distracted her from her task but she kept going until she had surrounded the army with deep snow. Once she completed her mission, she commanded the dragon to fly away from Hans' men. She now had to find Kristoff like she had promised her sister. As the dragon flew, Elsa examined her shoulder expecting to find an arrow sticking out. Her armor had protected her but the arrow that hit her had torn through it. The armor was tough enough to break the arrow as it hit but the tip of the arrow had remained in Elsa's shoulder. The wound was bleeding heavily and the crisp air made it sting. Elsa took a deep breath and bit her lip. She just had to find Kristoff then she could return to have her wound treated.

Isak had told her what direction the search party had gone. It was slightly more east then the route the army had come from. She was optimistic about the safety of the party but she was not sure how easy it would be to find them. Her eyes scanned the landscape below, searching for any signs of the group. Elsa's shoulder throbbed painfully. She began to feel dizzy and was afraid she would fall off her dragon. She was losing a lot of blood. She blinked a couple times to clear the dizziness and returned her focus to the search. Down in a clump of trees she spotted a group of people. That had to be them. The dragon picked up on her vibe and flew down toward them. They landed amongst the group and in response, the search party composed of military, formed into a defense position. "Easy now, it is just me." Elsa said sliding off the ice dragon. The men expressed their relief and Kristoff stepped forward. He took a closer look at her and his smile disappeared. "Elsa, you're bleeding...bad." He said walking over to examine her. He saw the arrow point in her shoulder and the blood that had soaked down her back. He knew that she was losing too much blood and needed to get back to the kingdom right away. "Really Kristoff? I show up on a giant winged ice monster and my bleeding shoulder is what caught your attention?" Elsa teased him to distract him from her injury. "Well, do remember that I was raised by stone trolls and that was there when you created Marshmallow. This isn't my first time seeing strange creatures." Kristoff reminded her. He then turned to more important matters. "Elsa what are you doing here? We were on a mission to find you and you found us." Elsa replied, "It is a long story but right now I will tell you that Hans has an army just outside of Arendelle. I have them trapped until reinforcements come. I order this search party to return immediately but avoid running into the enemy. The group nodded their understanding. I wish I could take you all back with me but I can't. You will have to make the day's journey back on foot. Kristoff turned to speak to the party. "Sorry men but I am going to have to leave you to ensure the Queen's safe return. I trust that you know the way back?" The men nodded and one of them spoke up. "Yes Kristoff, we insist you take Queen Elsa back. We will return home at once." "Go straight there," commanded Elsa again. "Avoid Hans' army. We have them right where we want at the moment and -" her voice cut off as a wave of dizziness almost made her pass out. Kristoff supported Elsa's shaky body as he rushed to lift her onto the dragon. He climbed on and gave a final wave to the men as the ice creature took off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Kristoff return to the castle. Elsa is treated for her wound.

Chapter 12  
Isak was stationed at the edge of the kingdom with his military. He was looking through his telescope, watching for his wife. He had watched as she used her power to stall the approaching army. That was almost an hour ago. He knew she was searching for Kristoff but her long absence was beginning to worry him. He put down the telescope and grabbed a drink of water from his flask. One of his men walked toward him accompanied by a stranger. His soldier explained that this was a scout for the Kingdom of Vostok, their ally that Isak had requested help from. The scout reported that Vostok's army would arrive by tomorrow morning. "Thank you." Isak told the scout. "We have them stalled until your troops arrive." He turned to the man who had brought the scout. "Find him a place in the castle and a warm meal." He instructed before picking up the telescope again. 

Scanning the air he finally spotted the ice dragon headed their way. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched it get closer. The dragon landed and Isak dashed to greet them. His joy was replaced with panic as he saw blood soaking Elsa's armor. Kristoff lifted her off the creature and carried her to Isak. Elsa's jaw was clenched with pain as she told Kristoff to set her down. Isak saw the small bit of arrow shaft protruding from her shoulder. "Elsa!" He exclaimed as Elsa struggled to stay standing. "Isak." She weakly smiled. "Isak, she lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to the medical ward immediately!" Kristoff urged. Isak assigned someone as lookout while he and Kristoff cared for Elsa. Kristoff helped bring Elsa to the castle and then left to tell Anna that he was back. Isak sat with his wife while the medical staff worked on her. They striped her bloodstained armor off to get to the wound. Isak knew that the remainder if the arrow would have to be pulled out and that it would hurt. "Elsa, getting the arrow tip out will hurt a bit ok?" He told her. She nodded as she braced herself. They pulled it out quickly and hurried to clean the wound and stitch it up. Elsa sat in Isak's arms sobbing through the pain. The staff finished up their work and left to bring food and water to help replenish the queen's strength. 

Elsa still sat sobbing with her head buried in Isak's chest. He was worried about her. With all the pain and emotions he knew she was feeling he expected to see her powers in work. No ice around the room or swirling snow. Her grasp on his arm was cold but no ice was to be seen. He also was surprised to see her fall apart like this. Then he thought about all that she had been through the past few days. He had not had time to hear about it but he was sure it was not pleasant. On top of that she must be exhausted. Both mentally and physically. Being kidnapped, held prisoner, escaping, and defending her kingdom without a moment to rest would make anyone break down. Isak tried his best to comfort her. "Shhh it's ok. You are safe now. Elsa, you where brave out there. You trapped a whole army and all they managed to do was hit you once with an arrow." Elsa slowly sat up. She reached her left hand over and covered her injured shoulder. Using her gift, she cooled the burning pain. She looked at Isak and shook her head. "All they managed to do? No, that was not all they did. They kidnaped me. I thought I would never see you or Ayla again." Her voice sounded so broken. She rambled on. "There were wolves. I had to escape. Han's burned my ice palace. That place had so much meaning to me, it was my sanctuary. Then he sends an army to take our kingdom." She leaned back into his arms. "Tired.” she mumbled. “Shoulder......It hurts." Isak kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry sweetie." 

There was a knock at the door. "A warm meal for the Queen." The voice outside the door announced. "Come in." Isak replied. Lilly the kitchen girl came in bringing a bowl of stew, a fresh baked roll, and a cup of water. Elsa stood up straight, trying to hide how weak she felt. "Thank you Lilly." She told the girl. Isak placed the warm bowl of stew in Elsa's hands. She shook her head. "I am not hungry." This was not completely true. During her capture she had not eaten anything. When she returned home she ate a small meal before heading back out but it had not made up for the long absence of food. All the pain and exhaustion had made her queasy and the stew did not look appealing. "Please eat a little bit." Isak urged. "You need to replenish the blood you lost." Elsa picked up the spoon and ate a taste of the stew. It tasted good. She ate another spoonful as she stared at the wall. Eating the stew distracted her from the pain in her shoulder. She finished the stew and took a few gulps of water. She did feel a bit better. Leaning against Isak, exhaustion began to take over. "Come on you need to rest." Isak said standing. "What about Hans?" Elsa argued. "You did your job." Isak told her. "He won't be going anywhere tonight. Reinforcements will be here by morning so there is no need to worry." She nodded sleepily. He picked her up and carried her to their room. Anna came in just as he was setting her on the bed. "Kristoff said Elsa got hit." She said rushing to her sister's side. Elsa met Anna in a one arm hug. "I am fine. It was just my shoulder." Elsa reassured her. "How's Ayla?" "Good. She is sleeping right now" Anna replied still examining Elsa. Elsa nodded. "Thank you Anna. I am going to rest for a bit but wake me when Ayla wakes." Anna and Isak pulled the covers over Elsa and left her to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans is captured and brought back to the castle.

Chapter 13  
It was late the next morning when Elsa woke. She had slept a long time. She hurried to get ready. Pain in her shoulder reminded her of the previous day. Instead of the unnecessary pain of putting her right arm through a sleeve, she flicked a hand to form a dress over herself. Her hair was an issue though. She ran her fingers through it when she stopped midway and gasped. She rushed to a mirror to look at her hair more fully. Amongst her white, blonde hair, ran a dark brown streak. Her memory flashed to the white streak that used to be in Anna's hair. She wondered if her brown streak was similar to Anna's white one. What did that mean though? She couldn't be harmed by ice magic. It would not have the same effect on her as it would anyone else. What if it was some other kind of magic? Magic that countered her gift. Elsa pressed a foot to the ground to transform it to ice. Ice spread but not as far as she wanted it to. She concentrated harder and eventually she was able to cover the entire floor of her room with ice. Feeling distraught, she sat by the window and held her hair. She stared at the brown streak as she sorted out the problem.

When Isak came in he noticed the ice floor first. "Oh good your powers do still work." He said with relief. Elsa quickly turned to him with a questioning look. "Why would you think my powers wouldn't work?" She asked. Isak who was watching his feet as he struggled to walk on the ice, looked up to respond. "Well yesterday you didn't freeze anyone while having that arrow removed -" He stopped short when he saw Elsa's hair. "Elsa! What happened to your hair?" "That is exactly what I want to know." Elsa said walking over to him, melting the ice as she walked. "Isak I woke up like this. It is effecting my gift." Isak ran the brown streak through his fingers. "Effecting it how?" "That ice that was here a moment ago, it took more effort to create. Something like that is normally an effortless task. I learned how to do that when I was little and have done it without thinking. What if my powers disappear for good?" Isak looked at her with concern. He pulled her in for a comforting hug as he stared out the window thinking. His face hardened with determination as he looked down at his wife he loved so much. "I promise we will figure this out. If Hans is behind this then we will get him to talk. There is always the trolls that we can ask as well." Elsa sighed and then winced. "Ow. Still hurts." She said, referring to her shoulder. 

"How's Ayla?" Elsa asked Isak. "She's doing well. Kristoff and Anna are taking care of her." Elsa smiled to think about their precious daughter. "What did I miss while I was out?" Isak smiled. "Olaf came in several times while you were asleep to check on you. Also our ally from Vastok arrived early this morning. They are waiting for you to persuade Hans to surrender. We need you to clear the snow so we can get to Hans. Are you able to do that? Isak asked. Elsa nodded "Yes, I think so but first I want to see Ayla." Isak nodded and they went to find Kristoff and Anna. When Elsa walked into the room that Kristoff and Anna were in. They greeted her with excitement but it only lasted a split second before turning into shock. "Elsa are you ok? What's with your hair?" Anna asked with concern. A chill ran down Kristoff’s spine when he remembered Anna's hair turning white. Elsa didn't answer. Instead she walked over and picked up her daughter that was in her sister's arms. Cradling Ayla, she looked somberly at her sister. "I don't know what is happening to me but it can't be good. It is hindering my gift." Anna was surprised. She wanted to ask questions but felt that it was best to wait. Instead she leaned in to hug Elsa, minding Ayla. Isak spoke up. "Elsa and I are going to make Hans surrender. I highly doubt there will be any fighting. Hans is outnumbered and trapped like the animal he is.

" "What are you going to do to Hans? Asked Anna. "For now we need him alive so we can question him. He might be behind whatever is wrong with Elsa." Isak said. "Are you going to let people see your hair?" Kristoff asked Elsa. "Not that it looks bad... It's just that it might cause concern. Hans might not surrender if he knew your powers are failing." He quickly added. "Here let’s see if we can't hide it." Anna said fixing Elsa's hair to hide the brown streak. "There now you can hardly see it." "Just one more thing." Elsa said as she handed Isak the baby. She recreated the armor she wore yesterday. It covered up the bandage on her shoulder. She was glad that her gift cooperated. Isak was still in his uniform so they went straight to meet with the military. It was a two hour march to get to where Hans was. Isak suggested that they take Marshmallow and the ice dragon. Olaf insisted that he come along as well.

They set out in the chilly winter air. The ally general, Isak and Elsa rode on their horses with both armies following in their lead. After an hour of walking they stopped for a short break before continuing on. The ice dragon walked along for some of the journey but mostly spent its time circling those overhead. Elsa watched the dragon fly as they rode on. "I need to think of a name for that dragon." Elsa thought to herself. "First when I created him I was surprised. It was a creature so unfamiliar to me. Now I remember reading those stories with Anna about dragons. After riding it more than once something changed. I now realize that it is a side of me. One that I am still developing. A fearless side. Riding on him felt amazing. The adrenaline rush opened up that new side of me. It gave me to strength to be courageous." She smiled as she relived it in her memory. Isak saw her smiling up at the ice dragon. "Have you thought of a name for it yet?" He asked. "I was just thinking about that." Elsa told him. "I was remembering those stories that I used to read to Anna. I recall the name Zephyr in one of them." "Zephyr?" Isak asked. "Yes. It means strong wind if I remember correctly." She explained to him. "I like it." he responded. 

Soon they were in front of the ten foot wall of snow that held off Hans' army. They commanded their men to get into a defensive position. Elsa opened an opening in the wall to reveal Hans and his army. The men that had spent the night trapped in a wall of snow stared with dread at the quantity of soldiers that accompanied Elsa. Elsa stepped forward with her horse and they fearfully took a step back. All except Hans. "It's over Hans. Surrender." She commanded. "Never!" He shouted. "Come on men get her." No one moved. Elsa spoke to Hans' soldiers. "None of you will be punished if you promise to leave and never raise a weapon against anyone from Arendelle again. Hans will become my prisoner. Anyone who tries to protect him will be taken as prisoner as well. Understand?" They nodded and stepped back further from Hans. "Marshmallow, why don't you show Hans how strong your new arm is." Elsa said to her ice monster. Marshmallow grumbled and stomped towards Hans. Hans shrunk as the big creature came and picked him up. Elsa melted the rest of the snow and commanded Hans' soldiers to start machine home. 

As she led her soldiers back, Isak told the men in the back to keep an eye out for any threats. He didn't want the enemy having second thoughts and surprising them. He rode up to the front passing Marshmallow with Hans unhappily draped over his shoulder. He got close enough to Elsa so that he could whisper to her. "I am glad that your gift worked well enough for you to melt that snow. Perhaps you are getting better." She shook her head. "Melting is simple. It takes very little effort." "Oh." he responded. They reached Arendelle just fine and Hans was immediately put in the prison. The people of Arendelle had gathered around the castle awaiting the news. Isak and Elsa went and addressed the crowd, reviewing what had happened and thanking the soldiers. They shook hands with the ally general and invited their army to a celebration feast. After all of the diplomatic duties were finished it was time to pay Hans a visit in prison. Isak and Elsa went in alone. The prison was normally colder than the rest of the castle in the winter. As they approached the prison a chill ran down Elsa's spine. She shivered a bit. "Are you cold?" Isak asked with surprised concern. "I..am not sure. It might be anxiety. That man is a like a horrible nightmare." Elsa said nodding towards the cell holding Hans. Isak took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "You ready?" She nodded. They opened the heavy metal door and entered the cell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Isak irrigate Hans and find that he is the cause of Elsa losing her powers. Things get worse for Elsa.

Chapter 14  
Hans sat up and looked at them. He looked over Elsa analyzing her. She pulled Isak's cloak tighter to somehow shield herself from Hans' gaze. "How on earth did you make it back here in order to defeat me? I am going to guess it was that thing you were flying." Hans grumbled. Elsa just glared at him. He continued to speak. "I must say Elsa I am quite amazed. You single handedly trapped my army and dodged all those arrows. Quite remarkable." His tone of voice was making Elsa's rage build. He directed his gaze at Isak. "Surely you must understand why I had to kidnap your wife sir. It was the only way I could win the kingdom and hopefully strike you down as well. Nothing against you, I just wanted your position as King." Isak remained silent and Elsa wondered if he was as close to snapping as she was. Hans was speaking to Elsa again his voice changed to disgust. "I made I tragic mistake. I should have killed you when I had the chance. You and that fussy spawn of yours." Elsa's mind flooded with memories of Hans holding Ayla back in the prison. She remembered how hurt and helpless she felt watching him pace with her child in his arms. That was it. She snapped. She rushed at Hans, slamming him to the wall. He stared back at her furious, unforgiving gaze with fear for a few moments. Then something caught his eye. He was staring at her hair. Elsa remembered the brown streak. Her hair must have come lose, revealing it. "What's this?" Hans asked running his fingers through her hair. Elsa pulled back. Her shoulder was burning with pain from the attack. She let out a breath as she comforted it with her left hand. Hans stood there putting the puzzle together. A smile spread across his face. "Oh Elsa. You got hit by an arrow after all." He laughed a deep evil laugh. "What about the arrow? What does it have to do with my hair? Tell me what you know!" Elsa demanded.

Hans' expression became hard. "You want me to tell you what I know? Fine listen closely." He waited to make sure they were listening. "Those arrows were tipped with magic. Don't ask me what magic, I didn't care to learn about the details. Magic is magic." He waved his hand dismissively as he said this. "The purpose of the magic is to remove you of your powers. I have no idea what it will do to you aside from that. I am surprised to see a change in your hair." He paused to think. "It reminds me of when Anna's hair turned white. Your magic, Elsa, was slowly killing her. I hope this magic does the same to you. Then the evil sorcery will be gone. Unless your child is contaminated with magic then something will have to be done about that." Isak spoke for the first time. "Elsa it's time to leave." Elsa glanced over at Isak. Every muscle in his body was tense. He looked deadly like a lion about to pounce. "Yes go spend the time you have left together." Hans taunted. In a flash Isak grabbed him by the collar. "I have had enough of you threatening my family! I hope you enjoy living in this cell Hans because you will remain here for a very long time." He gave Hans a shove and turned to walk out of the cell, guiding Elsa out as well.

Once they were out of the prison Elsa stopped Isak. "Shouldn't we have questioned him more? We could have asked where he got the magic arrows from or who helped him get them." Isak shook his head. "He wasn't going to tell us anything. We will talk to the trolls. They know about magic. They can help." Elsa looked up into Isak's eyes. "Isak? Do you think he could be right? Am I dying?" Her voice squeaked. "No!....I don't know." Isak replied. "Do you feel alright?" He asked. "Yes, I think so." She nodded. "Ok then lets host this banquet we promised and then first thing in the morning we will go visit the trolls." He said taking her by the hand. They went to their room to get ready. Elsa fixed her hair so the brown was hiding again. 

At the banquet they almost forgot about Hans and the trouble with Elsa. The royal family was surrounded by friends and good food. Near the end though, Elsa turned to Isak and told him she was not feeling well. Isak stood and announced that the feast would be ending due to the Queen's need of rest. Everyone wished her a quick recovery. They knew about all she had been through but they did not know about her losing her powers. Kristoff and Anna walked with Isak and Elsa as they talked about what Hans had said. "I want to give Hans a piece of my mind." Anna said angrily. Each of them nodded their agreement. Anna watched her sister. She did not look well. She was pale and shivering. Never had she seen Elsa shiver. Isak had his arm wrapped around her as they walked. All of the sudden Elsa collapsed. As she did her hair turned completely brown. Isak knelt holding her, saying her name. Elsa wearily opened her eyes and groaned. Kristoff spoke. "That is exactly what happened to Anna when she got struck by Elsa." He looked wide eyed from Isak to Anna. Anna knelt over her sister. "She's burning up." She said, feeling Elsa's forehead. "Come on let's take her to my family." Kristoff instructed. Isak scooped Elsa up and rushed with Kristoff and Anna to the stables.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa losing her powers starts to take affect.

Chapter 15  
The royal family rode hard and fast as they raced to reach the trolls. When they arrived Kristoff pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off. He called out to his family as the rest dismounted their horses. The things that looked like rocks started to roll toward them as the trolls began to show themselves. "Kristoff! Anna!" They cheered happily. Then they saw Isak holding Elsa. "Once again we need to see Grand Pappy. It's an emergency." Kristoff said. The trolls parted and the wise old troll that had helped them before, stepped forward. Isak knelt down so the troll could examine the semi-conscious Elsa. Isak explained what had happened and what Hans had told them. The old troll closed his eyes as he placed a hand on Elsa's forehead. "This is powerful magic. It is used to remove strong curses. For example if a person is cursed, then this magic is used to remove the magic causing the curse. I have never met anyone who has wanted to counter this curse-curing magic before." Isak was listening closely to what the troll was saying. It did not sound promising. "Is there anything we can do?" He pleaded. "Well...I believe if we find a source of her power I could use it to cure her. If her mother was alive that would work but I don't know what else." The troll furrowed his brow in thought. 

Isak fought to keep his voice steady. "Could there be someone else like Elsa? Surely there is someone that has the same type of magic." The troll shook his head. "Elsa is first one I have seen in many years. I could be wrong and there might be someone but it is unlikely." Isak brushed a dark strand of hair from his wife's face. "We will search. Elsa can't possibly be the only one out there. How much time do I have?" He asked the troll. "Well it's not particularly the absence of her powers that is killing her." The troll said. "She can possibly live without them. The reason why she is so ill is because her gift protected her in a similar way our bodies protect us from illness. Without her power, her body can't protect itself adequately against cold and sickness. She can live but it won't be easy." Isak stood. "Thank you for help." The troll nodded. "If you do find another soul out there with her gift, be sure to come back and I can help cure the Queen." Isak nodded in reply. Kristoff and Anna thanked the trolls and said their goodbyes. Kristoff helped Isak lift Elsa onto his horse and they all rode home. 

They placed Elsa in bed to rest and had the medical staff check on her periodically. Isak, Kristoff, and Anna remained in the room all night afraid to leave Elsa's side. When Elsa awoke that morning she glanced around the room. Kristoff and Anna had fallen asleep on the sofa. Isak lay next to her with Ayla curled up beside him. Elsa reached to pick up her baby but her arms felt heavy. She tried to sit up but it felt like there was a pile of bricks holding her down. The effort made her dizzy. Isak heard her move and sat up. I warm smile spread across his face as he said good morning to her. "Feeling any better?" He asked. "I want to say yes but I feel too weak to even move. We went to visit the trolls last night right? Or was it a dream I had?" She asked. Kristoff and Anna had been woken by the talking and were listening. "No it wasn't a dream. We went to visit them." Isak told Elsa. "And what did they say?" She asked nervously. "They said that to return your powers back to you, we need to find someone with the same type of gift. They said you can live without your powers but it will be hard on your body." Isak explained to her. Elsa nodded. "Yeah without my powers I feel so weak." Anna came over and felt Elsa's forehead. "Are you hungry? We can bring you some breakfast." Kristoff asked Elsa. "Sure that would be great." Elsa replied. "You guys go and I will stay with Elsa." Anna said. Isak and Kristoff left to bring back breakfast. 

Anna helped Elsa sit up then picked up sleeping Ayla and sat on the bed with Elsa. "You know, you look a lot like mama with your hair brown like that." Anna told her. "Really?” Elsa smiled. They sat and waited for the guys to come back with food. They were eating warm porridge when Olaf came in. "Um guys is it possible for a snowman to get a cold because I think I might be coming down with something just like Elsa." Olaf announced. Elsa put down her spoon. "Olaf what do you mean you think you have a cold. Can you describe what you are feeling?" "Well I feel sort of liquidy inside. Almost like that time I started melting." Olaf explained. Elsa's heart skipped a beat. The word "melting" repeated itself louder in her mind. She looked at his big questioning eyes. She didn't want to frighten him. "I sure you are fine Olaf. Why don't you go see if Marshmallow and Zephyr and feeling sick too. If they are tell them not to worry." Elsa instructed Olaf.

After Olaf left Elsa covered her face with her hands in grief. "No, no, no. This is awful. With my powers disappearing it means that everything I made with my powers is disappearing too." Isak comforted her. "Elsa please don't stress yourself out. Let me handle this. I will find a solution. Please just relax and get some rest." Kristoff and Anna took the dishes back to the kitchen while Isak made sure Elsa was comfortable in her bed. "Elsa sweetie, I will be working on finding a solution to all this today. I will have Moa come and care for you and if you need me just send her to get me." Ayla who had been put in her cradle, had finally woken up. Elsa motioned for Isak to bring Ayla to her. Isak picked up the baby and handed her to Elsa. "Let Moa help with the baby. You need some rest." Isak instructed. Elsa could tell he was stressed by the tone in his voice. "Don't worry I will rest." Elsa assured him. Isak gave her a kiss before heading to send for Moa.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Ayla cried hungrily, begging to be fed. Elsa calmed her child and held her close to feed her. Ayla felt heavy in her arms. She placed a couple of pillows under her arms for support. Elsa ran her fingers through the fuzz of light blonde hair on the infant's head. She bent and kissed the top of Ayla's head. The infant lay in her mother’s arms content. Elsa felt the baby's tiny fingers resting on her bare chest. One hand was resting over Elsa's beating heart. Suddenly a shot of coldness pierced through her heart. It took her breath away and she feared that this was her end. The icy cold spread through her body as she gasped for air. Breathing became easier as her weakness disappeared. Her strength was returning to her. Her hair transformed back to its original blonde white. Ice quickly covered everything in sight. It spread to cover the whole kingdom in less than a minute.

Elsa sat clutching Ayla to her chest as she still was catching her breath. She slowly realized what had happened. Her powers had been returned. She tested her strength to see if she could stand. Her legs felt stronger than ever as she stood trying to still grasp her situation. Isak, Anna, and Kristoff burst into the room nearly slipping on the ice. Elsa could only smile with excitement as she saw their reactions. Isak beamed back at her as he strode towards her. He cupped her face and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her harder. Snow swirled around them as they kissed. Finally Isak pulled away breathless. "I would ask for an explanation but I am so happy right now, I don't even care." Elsa beamed back up at him. Anna, followed by Kristoff, ran up to hug Elsa. "How?" Anna asked in unbelief. "I think it was Ayla." Elsa replied motioning to the baby still in her arms. She spoke to Isak. "Isak our daughter has ice powers." Speaking to the rest of them she continued. "Ayla touched me with her power. It went right through my heart." She closed her eyes and kissed Ayla's forehead. "My daughter healed me." Isak wrapped an arm around Elsa. "I cannot tell you how happy I am right now. Everything worked out." "This calls for a real celebration. Just the five of us." Anna declared. "Let's go rebuild your ice place Elsa and tell the trolls the good news." 

Elsa cleared the ice from the kingdom and they prepared to head out for a few days. As they were packing, the prison guard came to inform them that Hans had been killed. When the kingdom had been frozen, a giant piece of ice had crushed him. Years went by and Kristoff and Anna had children of their own. Ayla grew up playing with Olaf and would recite the stories papa had told her about her mama. Especially the one where as a baby she had saved her mother. Ayla grew to be a beautiful talented young woman just like her mother. Elsa taught her daughter how to control her gift and so the legend of the Ice Queen continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the rushed ending. I got so done with the story and got sloppy with the ending.


End file.
